Kuroi Tenshi Malaikat Hitam
by MamahTiri
Summary: Kuroko adalah seorang yang sangat jenius namun sayang dia adalah hikikomoki otaku. Lalu bagaimana kisahnya dengan ke 5 pangeran sempurna yang akan menghiasi kehidupan nya? Baca aja dulu ( 0 )
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko adalah seolah jenius namun sayang dia adalah hikikomkri otaku. Lalu bagaimana kisahnya dengan ke 5 pangeran sempurna yang akan menghiasi kehidulannya? Baca ajahulu (^font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"～/span/font^)

.

Kuroko merupakan seorang mahasiswa di universitas terkemuka di tokyo namun tidak menghapus kenyataan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang hikikomori otaku.

kuroko sangat jarang pergi ke kampus, ia hanya akan ke kampus bila memang benar benar harus. Ia mengambil jurusan programer agar setelah kerja ia tidak harus pergi ke luar rumah.

Pekerjaan programmer memang tidak harus berada di kantor karena itu Kuroko mengambil jurusan ini.

.

Bagaimana kuroko bisa bertemu dengan para pangeran kampus?  
Kenapa?  
Dan dimana?  
Mari kita simak dengan seksama."ψ(font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"｀∇/span/font´)ψ

Hari itu adalah hari yang mendung, hari yang sempurna untuk Kuroko pergi kekampus karena ada tugas yang harus di kumpulkan mau tidak mau ia harus keluar dari area nyamannya.

"Hyuga-sensei, sungguh menyebalkan. Dia yang menyuruhku ke kampus sedang dia sendiri tidak ada. Alhasil aku harus menunggu di sini (perpustakaan) sampai dia sampai kampus"

'Padahal ada anime yang harus aku download buru buru' Ucap Kuroko di dalam hati. Karena tidak ingin ada yang tahu kalau dirinya aebenarnya adalah seorang otaku.

Untuk menghabiskan waktu ia duduk di kursi dan mengambil beberapa buku seni sastra maupun sejarah dunia.

Kadang buku seperti itu cukup menarik perhatiannya.

'Kenapa di kampus ini tidak ada satupun light novel! Sungguh menyebalkan. Apanya yang kampus tekemuka light novel saja tidak punya' gerutu Kuroko di dalam hati.

"Menyebalkan!" tanpa di sadari apa yang di pikirkan keluar dari mulut.

"Ssttt, jangan berisik nodayo. Ini perpustakaan" tiba tiba pria di depan Kuroko mengingatkan dengan sambil membenarkan kaca matanya.

"Go-gomennasai" ucap kuroko lalu mengambil bukunya - menaruhnya kembali ke rak dan pergi.

'Pria tadi siapa? Tampak sangat tegas sebaiknya jangan berurusan' ucap kuroko keluar perpustakaan.

Ia lalu pergi ke taman sambil memakai headset bukan mendengarkan lagu biasa tapi mengdengarkan beberapa film yang ia convert manjadi mp3 dengan begitu dimana saja dan kapan saja ia bisa menonton eh maksudnya mendengarkan anime kesukaannya.

"Awas!"

"Eh?"

Tak biasanya ada yang mengadari keberadaannya tanpa pikir panjangpun Kuroko menoleh asal suara itu.

BUKKKKKK

Bola basket indah mendarat di wajah Kuroko cukup keras namun tidak sampai membuat Kuroko terjatuh, walau gini gini Kuroko juga adalah seorang laki laki!

"Maaf apa kau baik baik saja?" tampak pria dengan rambut crimson mendekat di ikuti oleh ke 3 orang lainnya.

"Aku baik baik saja" Ucap Kuroko langsung menunduk sedikit lalu hendak beranjak pergi namun-

Tes tes tes

"Da-darah-ssu?" ucap pria berambut blonde tampak ngeri saat melihat hidung Kuroko mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Oi Murasakibara" ucap pria berkulit hitam berambut navy blue seperti memberi kode.

"Cukup bawa ke UKS kan~" ucap pria berbadan titan langsung menggendong Kuroko seperti barang.

"A-aku baik baik saja tolong turunkan" ucap Kuroko tidak mau berteriak karena itu akan menguras tenaganya.

"Kamu mimisan sebaiknya di obati dulu di UKS" ucap pria paling pendek.

"Benar kata Akashicchi, are kamu? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu, mahasiswa baru-ssu?" ucap kise menyadarkan ke 3 temannya akan hal yang sama.

"Enak saja aku adalah mahasiswa semester tengah. Jurusan pemrograman Kuroko Tetsuya desu" ucap kuroko masih dalam genggaman si titan.

"Kuroko Tetsuya?" ucap ke 4 orang itu gampir bersamaan.

"Si jenius Kuroko Tetsuya yang hampir sama dengan para kireki no sedai itu-ssu?"

"Kiseki no sedai?"

"Jangan jangan kau juga tidak tahu lagi kiseki no sedai?" ucap pria berkulit paling hitam itu sambil negorek kupingnya dengan kelingking.

'Pasti menyusahkan bila berurusan dengan mereka lebih dari ini'

'Wangi? Wangi manis permen?'

"Ano kalau kamu melepaskanku, aku akan memberikan permen ini" ucap Kuroko dengan satu tangan mengeluarkan permen dan satunya menahan hidung agar darah tidak keluar lagi.

"Permen~"

"kiseki no sedai itu terdiri dari-"

"Atsushi diaman orang itu?" ucap pria bernama Akashi.

"Dia memberikanku permen ini kalo aku melepaskannya~" Muraskibara membuka permen itu lalu-

"Murasakibaracchi itu bukan permen biasa itu PELOCAN! PELOLIPOP CANDY-SSU"dan peringatan dari kise terlambat.

BRUKKK

"Atushi/Murasakibara/-cchi!"

Satu tumbang, pelocan adalah permen dengan rasa yang beraneka ragam dan yang di makan Murasakibara adalah rasa ati sapi + vanilla sake.

"Pria bernama Kuroko Tetsuya, tangguh!" ucap pria berkulit hitam yang menatap terkaparnya Murasakibara di aspal kampus dengan wajah sudah setengah mati pucatnya.

Setelah itu Kuroko bergegas pergi ke kantor ruang dosen, berharap Hyuga-sensei sudah berada di tempat.

Selesai dengan urusan kampus Kuroko pergi ke toko buku berniat membeli beberapa komik dan light nover yang baru rilis, namun dia teringat kalau belum makan karena itu ia berniat ke majiba namun di batalkan karena-

"Omae, yang di perpus itu bukan?" ucap pria dengan kacamata ternyata sudah ada di belakang Kuroko

"Eh?" ucap Kuroko terkejut namun tidak di tampilkan, dia hanya menghindari Midorima yang berada di belakang

Keributan yang di akibatkan Kuroko dan Midorima menarik perhatian para kisedai yang lain.

"Omaeee! Permen yang kau berikan sangat mengerikan~ menyebalkan, aku akan emnghancurkanmu" ucap Murasakibara mencengkam kepala Kuroko kuat.

"Itai desu, yamete kudasai!" ucap Kuroko menghindar.

"Atsushi cukup sampai di situ.(akashi memperingatkan sang titan) kita bertemu lagi Tetsuya" ucap Akashi tanpa senyum.

"Akashi-kun tolong jangan sok akrab seperti itu" ucap Kuroko tampak membuat ke 4 pria lainnya terkejut terkecuali Akashi sendiri.

"Kalau begitu maafkan aku, kita berjumpa lagi Kuroko" ucap Akashi meralat.

"Iya Akashi-kun"

"Apa hidungmu sudah baik baik saja? Tetsu"

"Ya, ano?" ucap Kuroko tidak marah pada Aomine karena namanya di panggil berbeda dengan Akashi tadi.

"Aku Aomine Daiki, yoroshiku" ucap Aomine mendekat.

"Hidung nodayo?" ucap Midorima yang merupakan mahasiswa kedokteran mulai tertarik dengan pembicangan mereka.

"Iya Midorimacchi tadi Kurokocchi kena bola basket yang kami mainkan-ssu" ucap pria bernama Kise Ryota si model majalah remaja.

"Apa kau sudah memeriksa ke rumah sakit?" ucap Akashi memandang Kuroko lagi.

"Bukan luka serius jadi-" ucap Kuroko langsung di potong oleh Midorima.

"Coba ku lihat dulu nodayo, bu-bukannnya aku perduli hanya saja bisa repot bila ternyata luka serius nodayo" ucap midorima menarik wajah Kuroko cepat menuntunnya ke depan Midorima, di li hatnya seksama hidung Kuroko memakan waktu cukup lama sekitar 2-4 menitan.

"Anno?" ucap Kuroko jadi salah tingkah.

"..." entah kenapa waktu yang di gunakan justru lebih banyak di gunakan untuk memandang kedua mata aquamarine Kuroko dan bukan hidungnya.

"Shintaro, jadi bagaimana keadaan Kuroko?" ucap Akashi menyadarkan Midorima dari kelakuannya.

"Ku-kurasa tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, hanya saja untuk beberapa hari ke depan jangan meminum dingin terlebih dahulu nodayo" ucap Midorima melepaskan wajah Kuroko.

"Tetsu bukannya kau kesini karena ingin membeli sesuatu?" ucap pria bernama Aomine sok akrab.

"Tadinya aku mau membeli vanilla sake tapi karena Midorima-kun berbicara seperti itu aku tidak jadi membelinya" ucap Kuroko dengan nada sedikit murung.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak makan bersama kami sekalian saja-ssu" ajak pria bernama Kise.

"Iie, ada tempat yang harus aku kunjungi kalau begitu aku pamit, Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun Murasakibara-kun Aomine-kun Kise-kun, mata" ucap Kuroko keluar majiba setelah berpamitan.

"Eh?" ucap Murasakibara dengan suara aneh.

"Ada apa Murasakibara?" ucap Midorima.

"Apakah kita tadi memperkenalkan nama lengkap kita pada orang itu? Kenapa dia bisa tahu nama lengkap kita nee~"

"Murasakibaracchi benar-ssu apa sebenarnya dia tahu kita siapa sebenarnya dan pura pura saja tidak kenal-ssu." ucap Kise sedang Akashi hanya diam tak ambil pusing.

"Kau benar, hanya aku yang menyebutkan. Nama lengkap. Ahh~ diakan salah satu mahasiswa jenius di kampus ingat" ucap a Aomine santai.

'Ahhh aku harus buru buru ke toko buku sebelum kehabisan' ucap Kuroko dalam hati sambil mendengarkan anime hasil convert miliknya.

"Dan ke lamaan milik alhasil pulang ke meleman" ucap Kuroko berjalan di tengah keramaian distrik pertokoan tokyo.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam sudah saatnya dia pulang, dengan belanjaan di kedua tangan satu buku buku dan satu lagi cup ramen dengan berbagai rasa.

Dan lagi lagi takdir mempermainkan Kuroko.

Tampak tak jauh dari Kuroko, pria berambut pelangi tengah berjalan menarik perhatian para pejalan kaki khususnya para wanita.

"AOMINECCHI AYO KITA MINUM LAGI-SSU!"

"Aho! Berhenti mengeluarkan suara keras" ucap Aomine sambil memukul Kise.

"Aku juga harus pulang ini sudah telalu larut~"ucap Murasakibara.

"Kau benar nodayo, sebaiknya cukup acara minumnya-, oi Akashi ada apa nodayo?" ucap Akashi yang tiba tiba terpaku pada sesuatu.

"Hmp bukankah itu Kuroko?" ucap Akashi melihat ke arah Kuroko di depan mereka tengah membawa barang yang cukup banyak.

"Ah kau benar Akashi, selarut ini apa yang tengah dia lakukan nodayo?" padahal meteka sediri blum pulang juga.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyapsnya dulu-ssu" ucap Kise langsung berlari dalam keadaan set mabuk.

" OI KISE!" ucp Aomine terlambat mencegah.

.  
"KUROKOCCHI!"

BRUKK

Semua barang bawaan Kuroko seketika jatuh berserakan, lebih dari 30 novel dan komik bercampur dengan cup ramen kini mencium tanah akibat tingkah bodoh Kise.

"Ahhh Kisechin apa yang kau lakukan~" ucap si titan.

"..." Kuroko langsung membereskan.

"Biar kami bantu, Kuroko" ucp Akashi mendekat.

"Ti-dak usah!"

"A-apa ini?" ucap Midorima dengan kaca mata retak seribu menutupi wajahnya yg memerah.

"BL, DOUJIN, SHOJO, SHONEN, SPORT MANGA? ROMANCE MANGA, A-PAINI? MENJIJIKAN" Ucap Aomine tanpa pikir panjang.

"Daiki jaga bicaramu" Akashi yang mendengar salah satu temannya berkata kasar mengingatkan.

"..."sedang Kuroko tanpa menghiraukan mereka tetap mengambil buku dan cup ramen yang berserakan.

"Ehh Kurochin otaku nee" ucap Murasakibara cukup membuat Kuroko syok!

'Ketahuan!'

"Otaku nodayo?" Midorima baru mendengar istilah itu begitu juga dengan Akashi.

"Aku tidak mengurusi urusan kalian lalu mengapa kalian harus repot repot mengurus urusanku!" ucap Kuroko berjalan cepat setelah barang barangnya kembali ke tempatnya. Untuk pertama kali Kuroko menampakkan ekspresi yang begitu ketara, AMARAH.

'Ahhh aku membuang terlalu banyak tenaga saat marah' gerutu Kuroko dalam hati.

"Ku-Kurokocchi marah-ssu?" ucap Kise mulai setengah sadar.

"Apa aku sudah kelewatan?" ucap Aomine merasa tidak enak hati sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Sebaiknya besok kau minta maaf padanya nodayo, Aho Mine"

"Huft merepotkan" ucap Aomine mengeluh

"Daiki!"

"Aku tahu aku tahu, yang penting besok aku minta maaf kan"

"Minechin aho~" timbal Murasakibara.

"..." dari tadi Kise diam saja dan ternyata.

"OI KISEE JANGAN TIDUR SAMBIL BERDIRI NODAYO!"

TBC

* * *

A/n

Gomen ya padahal fanfik yang lama belum selesai tetapi inspirasi muncul gitu ajah

(∩_∩)


	2. Chapter 2

2 bulan sudah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu yang cukup membuat kuroko syok, ia bahkan tidak masuk ke kampus dan hanya mengumpulkan tugas lewat e-mail.

Awalnya Hyuga-sensei tidak mengijinkan namun karena kuroko berjanji hanya untuk beberapa bulan saja, iapun mendapat ijin dari si dosen killer Hyuga Junpei.

Di dalam kamar Kuroko masih sibuk menonton anime ke sukaannya setelah di download batch, dengan begitu dia bisa menonton episode komplit tanpa sibuk mencari link per episodenya.

Kuroko tinggal sendiri di rumah ini, kalau di tanya dimana keluarganya?

Mengapa Kuroko tinggal seorang diri?

Itu semua karena Kuroko yang memilih untuk tinggal sendiri di jepang sedang keluarganya kembali ke inggris, Kuroko adalah blasteran jepang-inggris. .

.  
Hari ini Kuroko tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya, tentu saja!

Dia begadang semalaman untuk menonton anime yang sudah dia download sebekumnya sampai episode terakhir tanpa iklan!

"Akhirnya selesai juga, jam 6 kah, sebaiknya aku mandi" ucap kuroko mulai berjalan perlahan walau agak linglung namun sebelum itu dia-

Dia menimbang berat adalah kebiasaan kuroko setiap sebulan sekali.

"A-Aku naik 2 kilo?" wajah Kuroko menampakkan ekspresi seakan dunia telah di timpa musibah besar.

Ia langsung kembali ke kamar mengangkat telepon menghubungi seseorang.

"Moshi moshi sudah 2 bulan tidak kekampus, sekarang ada apa, Kuroko?"

"Hyuga sensei, boleh aku menggunakan gym basket untuk beberapa waktu kedepan. Hanya saat pagi saja" ucap Kuroko serius.

"Te-tentu saja lagi pula anak kampus biasanya menggunakan lapangan basket yang di luar"

"Kalau begitu sekarang aku kekampus" ucap Kuroko menutup telepon sepihak.

"Kuroko?" .

.

.

.  
Kuroko berada di gym kampus seorang diri, melampiaskan kekesalan dengan tidak kekampus justru sekarang sedang berada di kampus, sebernarnya Kuroko tidakmau kekampus karena bisa saja ia bertemu dengan kisedai namun mau bagaimana lagi dari pada ia menghabiskan uang ubtuk ke tempat olah raga atau kolam renang lebih baik ia menggunakan fasilitas kampus dan uangnya di gunakan untuk membeli kuota modem bukan?

Pukul 7 sudah lebih dari 30 menit Kuroko berada di dalam gym dengan mengelilingi lapangan sambil mendrible bola basket. Para siswa yang lain masih tanding di lapangan luar seperti yang dikatakan hyuga sensei.

Keringat sudah membasahi tubuh, walau ia tak mencoba latihan shoot dan hanya mendribble tapi tidak masalah.

Yang penting olahraga!

"Sudah cukup sebaiknya aku membasuh diri" ucap Kuroko pergi ke ruang ganti dimana tasnya ia taruh.

Kampus ini tersedia kamar mandi di setiap gedung olahraga karena fasilitas kampus cukup lengkap.

Di saat Kuroko membasuh diri, cuaca di luar kampus mendadak turun hujan dengan angin yang cukup kencang. Alhasil para kisedai dan satulagi mahasiswa lain yang lebih memilih pulang dengan basah basahan karena sudah ada janji sorenya, sedang sisanya mengungsi ke dalam gym.

"Ah sial semua basah!" ucap Aomine kesal sendiri.

"Untung gym tidak di kunci-ssu" ucap Kise

"Sebaiknya kita mengganti baju di loker sebelum masuk angin" ucap Akashi melihat teman temannya yang sudah tanggung basah. Untung setiap kegiatan basket mereka selalu di haruskan membawa baju salin jadi tidak masalah.

"Kau benar Akashi, aku juga akan mandi dulu nodayo" ucap Midorima membenarkan kacamatanga.

"Untung cemilanku kemasan tahan air~"

.

.

Kuroko keluar hanya menggunakan handuk menutupi bagian bawah saja, menampakkan tubuh seputih porselen dan wangi vanilla pun menguar keseluruh ruangan.(◎_◎;)

"Are?" betapa terkejutnya Kuroko melihat ke 5 pria berambut pelangi berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya.

"Te-tetsu? Ucap Aomine begitu terkejut dengan keberadaan Kuroko yang setengah telanjang.

Kuroko langsung mengambil tasnya dan kembali ke dalam kamar mandi. Walau kamar mandi nya sebenarnya tidak hanya ada satu tali 6 tiap masing masing gedung olahraga.

Dan tanpa menunggu lama Kuroko sudah berganti baju dan menggunakan jaket tanpa berkata apapun melewati pria berambut pelangi di depannya.

"Tetsu tunggu!" ucap Aomine langsung menarik tangan Kuroko ke arahnya.

"Eh?"

"Oi Aomine lembut sedikit nodayo"

Kuroko yang di tarik paksa mau tak mau harus berbenturan dengan tubuh Aomine yang sudah tidak terbungkus baju.

Wangi vanilla memanjakan Aomine sehingga lupa apa yang harus di katakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Aomine-kun!?" ucap Kuroko bukannya memberontak tetapi diam.

"Aku mau minta maaf soal yang itu, aku terlalu kasar. Maaf" ucap Aomine.

"Sekarangpun Aomine-kun sudah sangat kasar" ketus Kuroko.

"Aah gomen" Aomine langsung melepaskan Kuroko.

"Otto!" Kuroko mengatur keseimbangan setelah di lepaskan Aomine.

"Kuroko selama 2 bulan ini, apa kau bertambah gemuk?" ucap Akashi memperhatikan Kuroko dengan seksama,

DAN RAHASIA KUROKOPUN TERBONGKAR BAHWASANYA KUROKO BERTAMBAH GENDUT!

"IGINITE PASS KAI!" Kuroko melempar tasnya ke arah Akashi secepat kilat.

Namun bukan Akashi namanya kalo tidak mempunyai emperor eye.

SYUTTT

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kuroko?" ucap akashi tiba tiba di serang Kuroko

"Itu karena Akashi-kun mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu!" ucap Kuroko melihat ke arah Akashi kesal.

"Sumanai aku tidak bermaksud, Kuroko" ucap Akashi tersenyum membuat seluruh ruangan kebingungan.

"Akachin kenapa ketawa?" ucap Murasakibara si titan yang paling tidak peka itu.

"Bukan apa apa, Shintaro bukankah kau ingin mandi?" ucap Akashi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ka- kau benar nodayo" ucap Midorima langsung mengambil pakaian salin dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"Kalau begitu aku juga pamit-"

"Kuroko!" ucap Akashi tiba tiba memanggil si baby blue.

"Ada apa Akashi-kun?"

"Sebaiknya jangan keluar dulu, hujan angin" ucap Akashi

"Akashi-kun, tolong bilang dari tadi" ucap Kuroko kesal

Setelah itu para kisedai mandi dan Tetsuya menunggu di ruang loker. Karena hanya di ruangan ini ada penghangat ruanganya.

15 menit berlalu dan para kisedai selesai, rambut basah mata jernih menatap seseorang yang tengah terlelap di sisi loker.

"Kurokocchi tidur-ssu, kawaiiii-ssu" ucap Kise dengan rambut masih basah tampak sangat seksi mendekati Kuroko yang tengah terlelap.

"Kurochin wangi seperti permen, aku jadi ingin memakannya nee~" ucap Murasakibara tabu langsung membuat semua langsung menatap si titan.

"O-oi Murasakibara!" ucap Aomine salah tingkah.

"Ryota menyingkir dari Kuroko" ucap Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kuroko.

"O-oi Akashi" ucap Midorima mengingatkan agar tidak main main dengan Kuroko yang tengah tertidur.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun, jadi sebaiknya kita menunggu sampai hujan berhenti" ucap Akashi mulai duduk di samping Kuroko dengan begitu tak ada yang berani mendekati Kuroko selain sang emperor.

.

.

"Engh?" Kuroko membuka mata perlahan menatap sekitar, dirinya yang tengah mengyandar di bahu seseorang. Wangi mint segar begitu menempel di tubuhnya menandakan dirinya begitu lama berada di dalam posisi ini yang lama.

"Apa hujannya sudah berhenti?" gumam Kuroko memandang pintu keluar.

"Belum" ucap Akashi singkat.

"Eh?" di saat semua tertidur, Kuroko juga mengira Akashi juga tertidur ternyata dia masih bangun.

"Kenapa kau tiba tiba berolahraga? Kau otaku bukan" ucap Akashi, tenyata Akashi sudah mencari tahu apa itu otaku sebenarnya.

"Apakah ada peraturan kalau otaku tidak boleh olahraga, Akashi-kun" ucap Kuroko semakin ketus.

"Kau benar (lagi lagi Akashi tersenyum)"

"Bukankah Akashi-kun sudah tahu alasannya, lalu mengapa masih bertanya? Apa Akashi-kun itu 'sadistis'?" ucap kuroko ketus dan kemudian duduk dengan benar tanpa menyandar pada akashi lagi.

"Sudah terlalu lama di sini, sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang" ucap Kuroko mulai berdiri.

Pintu di buka tiba tiba dan menampakkan pria berkulit hitam berambut navy blue ternyata baru keluar melihat keadaan.

"Salju" ucapnya.

"Seperti yang dikatakan Daiki" Akashi seolah tersenyum bahwa semuanya terjebak di dalam sini sampai salju berhenti.

"Eng apa hujannya sudah berhenti-ssu" pria berambut blonde terbangun dengan mengusap matanya.

"Sepertinya salju benar benar turun nodayo, seperti yang di katakan oha asa tadi pagi nodayo" ucap Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Ehhh salju benar benar merepotkan ~" ucap Murasakibara pun terbangun

"Salju lebih baik dari hujan, kalau begitu aku pamit duluan" ucap Kuroko menunduk.

Kuroko berjalan menuju keluar dan yang lain hanya menatap Akashi seakan hendak menunggu perintah untuk mencegah Kuroko pergi.

"Biarkan, Kuroko yang mau pulang maka biarkan" ucap Akashi dengan mata heterokrom menyala sangat berbeda dengan Akashi beberapa waktu lalu tersenyum.

.

Kuroko sampai di rumah dengan tubuh di selimuti saju. Ia langsung berendam air hangat di rumahnya yang terang benderang, walau hanya seorang diri di rumah namun tidak menakutinyakarena lampu runah selalu di nyalakan baik di setiap sudut terkecil pun.

Karena sendiri tidah harus kesepian bukan Dan kesepian belum tentu harus sendirian bukan.

"Tadaima~" ucap Kuroko memasuki kamarnya dan langsung memanjakan tubuhnya di kasur dengan laptop ia mulai menonton anime, film yang sudah di list.

Nonton genre sedih Kuroko menangis

Nonton genre comedy Kuroko tertawa

Nonton genre apapun Kuroko akan menamlilkan ekspresi yang sangat jarang ia tampilkan di depan manusia lainnya.

Namun saat mata menatap downloadan dan kuping mendengarkan anime, tidak ada anggota tubuhnga yang beristirahat.

"I-ini? Anime baru? Bu-bukan habis sudah complite tapi kenapa akh baru lihat. Download!" ucap hati Kuroko dengan membara mendownload BL, tanpa tahu cerita menarik apa di dalamnya.

Namun selagi ia mendownload, mata tak kunjung bisa melek, mungkin akibat begadang kemarin. Kepalanya terasa sakit bila di paksakan, karena itu terpaksa ia menutup matanya.

.  
.

Besok paginya Kuroko terbangun, nafas berat dan panas, tenggorokan sakit, matanyapun terasa panas, tubuhnya terasa berat. Namun berat badannya masih belum turun begitu terbangun Kuroko menutup laptopnya mematikan koneksi internet dan mulai berpakaian, mengambil tas untuk pergi kekampus untuk olahraga sama seperti kemarin, sebelum itu ia mengambil beberapa obat di dalam kotak p3k.

'Kurasa demam ringan' ucap Kuroko kesal karena demam ringan. Mengambil earphone dan memasang ke kuping dan menyalakan iphode, soundtrack op death note pun menemani keberangkatan Kuroko ke gym kampus.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Begitu sampai kampus yang pertama di lakukan adalah meminjam kunci gym basket jadi dia harus ke kantor dan meminta ijin Hyuga sensei terlebih dahulu.

"Are? Tetsuya?" ucap pria berambut kelabu. Cukup membuat Kuroko terkejut.

Belum sampai di kantor tapi begitu bertemu dengan pria berambut kelabu itu serasa Kuroko sudah sampai di ujung dunia paling curam!

"Ma-yuzumi-senpai?"

"Kau masih marah, kah. Tetsuya wajahmu tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya?" ucap Chihiro mendekat.

"Aku baik baik saja, hanya belum-" seketika tumbang tepat di depan mahasiswa senior semester akhir yang merupakan penanggung jawab uks kampus.

"TETSUYA?!" Chihiro langsung menangkap tubuh Kuroko.

"I-ini?" ekspresi aneh di tampilkan Chihiro begitu juga dengan pria berambut crimson di kejauhan.

"Tetsuya? Mengenal Mayuzumi-san asisten dosen dari jurusan kedokteran?" ucap Akashi memandangi Chihiro yang menggendong Kuroko ala pengantin ke uks.

.

15 menit berada di uks Kuroko pun terbangun, dengan keadaan bahwa Kuroko berada di atas kasur uks bersama dengan Chihiro.

"Engh"

"Demamnya semakin tinggi, apa sebaiknya aku membawanya ke rumah sakit ya" ucap Chihiro memeriksa kening Kuroko dengan menyibak rambut Kuroko ke belakang.

Chihiro harus membiarkan suhu ruangan masuk dengan begitu Chihiro membuka baju Kuroko.

"Cukup sampai di situ!" Akashi muncul entah dari mana mencegah Chihiro berbuat lebih jauh.

"Hmp? Akashi Seijuuro kah?" .

"Enghh~ pusing~" ucap Kuroko bersuara dengan serak, mata aquamarine yang sayu begitu menggoda.

"Tetsu-" begitu mendengar suara yang tak asing Kuroko langsung menghindar, dan hampir terjatuh dari kasur.

"Atto!" untung Akashi menangkapnya sebelum tubuh Kuroko menyentuh tanah.

"A-akashi-kun ukhu" ucap Kuroko mencoba melihat siapa yang menolongnya.

"Kuroko, sepertinya kau demam. Sebaiknya jangan olahraga dulu hari ini" ucap Akashi dengan suara rendah yang menyejukkan.

"Emp~" ucap Kuroko kembali menutup matanya.

"Kalau begitu, Mayuzumi-san saya pamit. Mulai sekarang Kuroko Tetsuya akan kami yang urus"

"Hah? Kami?" ucap Chihiro ketus.

"Kiseki no Sedai" ucap Akashi dengan wajah ketus mata heterokrom mengkilat.

"Jika kau tetap melakukan hal aneh aneh lagi pada Kuroko. Mayuzumi-san tentu tahu apa konsekuensinya jika berurusan dengan kami bukan. Mayuzumi Chihiro-san?" ucap Akashi ketus sambil menggendong Kuroko keluar ruangan.

"Akashi" kesal Chihiro.

.

Setelah itu Kuroko di bawa ke mobil. Di dalam mobil Akashi menelepon kisedai bersamaan.

"Ryouta cari tahu alamat Kuroko, Shintaro bisa kau ke mobilku secepatnya dan periksa Kuroko. Kurasa dia demam karena salju kemarin" ucap Akashi.

"Ehhh Kurokocchii sakit-ssu. Hai-ssu aku akan mencari informasinya-ssu" ucap Kise menutup telepon.

"Aku segera ke parkiran nodayo" ucap Midorima menutup telepon.

Setelah itu Murasakibara dan Aomine ikut keparkiran juga.

"Eghh huft huft huft" Kuroko tampak sangat tersiksa, Akashi tampak khawatir.

"Kuroko buka mulutmu dulu, makan batu es ini" ucap Akashi yang membeli es batu di kantin kampus saat perjalanan ke parkiran.

"Engh" ucap Kuroko memakan es yang di suapin dengan tangan Akashi sendiri dan lidah Kuroko pun mengena! Dengan mata aquamarine sendu wajah merah padam keringatan di wajah karena demam.

Deg!

Tok tok tok

"Oi!" tiba tiba ada yang mengetuk kaca jendela mobil.

"Shin-tarokah, masuklah" ucap Akashi membuka kunci mobil.

"Apa tadi nodayo?" ucap Midorima menatap Akashi tajam. Melihat kejadian es tadi.

"Apanya?" ucap Akashi pura pura.

"Sudahlah nodayo, Kuroko coba lihat kemari" ucap Midorima cukup terkejut melihat wajah Kuroko.

"Engh~" ucap Kuroko.

"Minum parasetamol, antibiotik dan obat radang ini, lalu-"

Pipp pipp pipp

"Ryouta, gimana?" ucap Akashi mengangkat teleponnya.

"Hai-ssu. Aku sedang ke parkiran sebentar lagi sampai-ssu" ucap Kise berlari.

"Baiklah" ucap Akashi menutup teleponnya.

.

Setelah itu semua anggota kisedai ke rumah Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Tak ku sangka Tetsu tinggal di rumah yang cukup besar" ucap Aomine sambil menggendong Kuroko.

"Oi Aomine cepat bawa Kuroko ke kamarnya, dia harus istirahat makan lalu minum obat lagi nodayo" ucap Murasakibara kesal.

"Akachin di kulkas kosong~ cup ramen banyak, beraspun tidak ada sih~" ucap Murasakibara yang hendak memasak.

"Eh?" Akashi cukup terkejut.

"Pantas saja Kurokocchi sakit-ssu, jarang olahraga-ssu, asupan nutrisinya kurang sekali-ssu" ucap Kise.

"Keluarganya juga tidak ada" ucap Akashi memandang sekitar.

"Ah itu karena keluarganya sudah lama pindah ke inggris-ssu, sekarang cuman Kurokocchi yang tinggal disini-ssu" ucap Kise.

"Kalau begitu, Aomine dan Murasakibara kalian pergilah ke super terdekat beli bahan makanan nodayo"

"Shintaro benar karena itu cepatlah, Daiki, Atsushi"

"Hai~" ucap Aomine dan Murasakibara pergi.

"Ryouta cari informasi mengenai hubungan Mayuzumi Chihiro dan Kuroko" menatap tajam Kise.

"Ha-hai-ssu" ucap Kise sedikit merasa aura menyeramkan dari sang emperor.

.

Di kamar Kuroko sudah dalam posisi tertidur namun Tampak sangat tersiksa.

"Shintaro"

"Obat bukan sihir yang bisa langsung bekerja nodayo. Sekarang yang paling penting adalah dia harus makan kurasa dari kemarin dia belum makan nodayo" ucap Midorima terganggu dengan suasana kamar Kuroko yang tampak sangat berantakan.

Kamar Kuroko penuh jaket anime, poster di semua sisi dinding, komik BL komik sport komik shojo dan novel berat seperti sherlock pun ada.

"Sebaiknya kita bereskan kekacauan ini dulu" ucap Akashi memaksakan diri

"Ka-kau benar nodayo" ucap Midorima dengan kacamata retak.

"Engh~ Ka-san~ to-ou-san~" ucap Kuroko dengan air mata di ujung mata menggenggam selimutnya erat.

.

Setelah itu Murasakibara membawa bubur lembut yang paling enak sedang para kisedai sudah menunggu.

"Kuroko bangunlah" ucap Akashi begitu lembut, kini para kisedai sudah tidak memusingkan sikap sang emperor pada Kuroko.

"Engh?" Kuroko mulai terbangun

"Kurasa demamnya sedikit turun nodayo" ucap Midorima menaruh tangannya di kening Kuroko.

"Are?" Kuroko mulai membalikkan kesadaran, Kuroko menyadari ada yang aneh dengan kamarnya banyak orang.

"Kurochin makan buburnya nee~" Murasakibara memberikan makanan.

"Hati hati Tetsu baru matang" ucap Aomine menatap Kuroko cemas.

"Kurokocchi makan yang banyak-ssu biar cepat sembuh-ssu"

"Emp, ar-igatou~" ucap Kuroko dengan wajah bingung tanpa protes ia mulai memakan bubur tanpa berpikir panjang.

Tidak memakan waktu lama sampai Kuroko menghabiskan bubur, tidak biasanya Kuroko memakan semua makanannya.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya~" ucap Kuroko.

"Makan obat dulu baru tidur lagi nodayo" ucap Midorima.

"Emp" Kuroko begitu menurut seperti wan chan

"Kurokocchi sangat menurut seperti wan chan kawaii-ssu" ucap Kise tersenyum.

"Arigatou" ucap Kuroko tersenyum mungkin terbawa suasana.

DEG!

Seketika suasana menjadi hening.

"Tidurlah, biar cepat sembuh" ucap Akashi merebahkan tubuh Kuroko. Namun Kuroko megeleng pelan.

"Kalau aku tidur, setelah bangun aku pasti sendirian" ucap Kuroko seperti berbisik.

"Kami tidak akan kemana mana" ucap Akashi mutlak menenangkan.

"Janji?" ucap Kuroko manis.

"Janji/-ssu" ucap ke limanyanya tersenyum sangat tampan, kalau ada wanita di rumah ini pasti langsung jatuh cinta!

"Kalau gitu, oyasuminasai~" tidak menunggu lama Kuroko langsung terlelap.

.

Sore hari Kuroko terbangun dengan rambut berantakan memandang sekitar dengan wajah lebih berantakan lagi.

Di saat Kuroko melihat sekitar, tiba tiba dari arah pintu datang pria dengan rambut basah dan handuk di leher pertanda dirinya habis mandi.

"Kau sudah bangun nodayo, coba biar ku periksa dulu" ucap Midorima tanpa tsunderenya kali ini.

Midorima menaruh keningnya di kening Kuroko dengan lembut.

"Dingin!" Kuroko tersentak saat tangan Midorima menyentuh kening Kuroko.

"Ma-maaf apa sangat dingin nodayo?" Midorima menarik tangannya.

"Gomennasai, bukan begitu-"

"Hmp, wakata. Kurasa demamnya sudah turun, sebaiknya kau makan lalu minum obat lagi agar panasnya tidak naik lagi" ucap Midorima.

"Emp" ucap Kuroko melihat ke sekeliling tampak ada yang kurang.

"Kalau begitu aku memanasi buburnya dulu nodayo"

"Ano Akashi-kun?"

"Eng Akashicchi ada urusan-ssu tapi katanya akan segera kembali-ssu" ucap Kise berada di ranjang yang sama dengan tangan di lingkari ke perut Kuroko.

"Tetsu, kembali tidur sampai buburnya datang" ucap Aomine juga di ranjang yang sama, dengan mata tertutup ia masih berada di ranjang yang sama juga setengah tertidur.

"Kurochin keringatan wangi vanilla~" ucap Murasakibara masih setengah tertidur, berada di atas futon.

"Eh?" wajah Kuroko kembali memerah.

Setelah itu Midorima datang membawa bubur.

Kuroko menyantapnya dengan perlahan lahan.

"Kalau begitu makan obatnya setelah selesai nodayo" ucap Midorima.

"Emp, are~ Midorima-kun mau pergi juga?" ucap Kuroko melihat Midorima sudah berpakaian rapih.

"Ya. Ada mata kuliah yang tidak bisa aku lewatkan nodayo" ucap Midorima membenarkan kaca matanya.

"Maaf, menyusahkan kalia-"

"Kami semua di perintahkan oleh Akashi bukan karena kau, jadi berhenti berkata konyol" ucap Midorima melangkah pergi.

"..." wajah Kuroko bahkan tampak lebih sedih lagi.

"Istirahatlah lagi aku akan segera kembali bisa sudah selesai nodayo" ucap Midorima

"Emp"

.

Belum lama Kuroko terlelap, ia langsung terbangun kembali, dengan diam ia mulai turun dari kasur meninggalkan Kise dan Aomine yang masih tertidur, hati hati agar tidak menginjak Murasakibara yang tidur di atas futon.

Kuroko membuka laptop memeriksa kembali hasil download kemarin apakah sudah lengkap atau gagal.

"To-touken ranbu hanamaru season 2?!" ucap Kuroko berbisik namun seperti berteriak, begitu senang.

Salah satu anime yang di sukai sudah keluar squelnya siapa yang tidak senang!

"Kenapa baru 6 episode" ucap Kuroko sedikit kecewa karena ia jarang mendownload anime yang onging adalah hal yang paling di benci.

"Enghhh tapi penasaran~" ucap Kuroko semakin berdebar debar!

"Tetsu?" ucap Aomine tiba tiba membuat kuroko sangat terkejut.

"Aomine-kun?" ucap Kuroko mencoba untuk menutupi keterkejutannya.

"Bukannya kau harus istirahat, cepat kemari" ucap Aomine.

"Emp, gomenasai" ucap Kuroko mendekati Aomine kembali ke kasur.

"Ini hukumanmu karena tidak menurut" ucap Aomine menarik Kuroko ke dalam pelukan di atas kasur.

"A-Aomine-kun?!" ucap Kuroko terkejut.

.

Malam hari di rumah Kuroko terdengar ketukan pintu.

Tok tok tok

"Tetsuya?" ucap Chihiro namum tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Tetsuya? Aku keamari ingin mengembalikan kunci rumahmu, Tetsuya?" ucap chihiro lagi.

"Eh mayuzumi-san" gumam kuroko di dalam kamar mendengar suara pria berambut kelabu, namun apa daya tubuh kuroko di peluk begitu erat ssmpai ia tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

Chihiro takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Tetsuya apa lagi ia tahu tadi pagi Tetsuya terkena demam jangan jangan benar telah tejadi sesuatu?

Karena itu Chihiro segera masuk dengan kunci rumah yang dulu di berikan Kuroko, ia masuk namun masih belum menemukan sosok yang di cari.

Ruang tengah, dapur, ruang lainnya dan akhirnya ia memeriksa kamar Kuroko, dimana kenangan mereka berdua sempat tersimpan.

"Tetsu-ya? Tetsuya!?"

Dengan teriakan seseorang membangunkan semua yang tengah tertidur.

"Ada apa ini nodayo?" ucap pria berambut emerald bersama dengan Akashi berada jauh di belakang Chihiro yang sudah memasuki kamar dengan amarah.

"Ma-Mayuzumi-san?"ucap Kuroko begitu terkejut.

"Kau mengenalnya Tetsu?" ucap Aomine masih dengan memeluk erat Kuroko, Kise dan Murasakibarapun sudah dalam posisi duduk.

"Murahan, ahh pantas saja kau bisa membeli berbagai macam benda aneh ini (menunjuk seluruh ruangan). Pelacur" ucap Chihiro, bahkan Chihiro sendiripun terkejut ia bisa mengatakan hal sekeji itu.

Semua yang mendengat tak tinggal diam, namun Kiselah yang paling cepat berlari mendekati Chihiro.

BUKKK!

Suara pukulan telak mengenai wajah Chihiro, dan pelakunya adalah Kise.

Chihiro masih tegak berdiri Kise hendak memukulnya lagi, namun Kuroko yang melihatnya tidak tinggal diam.

"Kise-kun onegai yamette kudasai" ucap Kuroko segera berlari ke hadapan Kise dan membelakangi Chihiro, memeluknya erat hendak menahan sang model tampan.

"Kurokocchi, minggir! Pria itu benar benar!" ucap Kise berteriak.

"Kise-kun onegai!" ucap Kuroko lagi cukup membuat Kise menghentikan gerakannya.

"Jadi apa maumu, Mayuzumi-san?" ucap Aomine masih berada di atas kasur dengan wajah kesal.

"Tetsuya aku kembalikan kunci milikmu, bagiku sudah tidak penting lagi" ucap Chihiro.

Kini Kuroko menghadapnya di jatuhkannya kunci berbentuk unik di atas lantai lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kuroko di belakang.

"Haruskan aku menghancurkannya" ucap Murasakibara namun di hentikan oleh Akashi.

'Mayuzumi Chihiro adalah pria yang menggoreskan cinta dan luka di hati yang sama'

Kuroko mengambil kunci di lantai dan terduduk, menagis dan terus menangis tanpa suara namun cukup jelas bawa Kuroko sudah terluka sangat dalam di masa lalu.

Melihat Kuroko menangis begitu memuat kelima orang yang di juluki Kiseki no Sedai begitu menyesakkan.

Akashi berjalan mendekat lalu memeluk Kuroko, tanpa berlawanan Kuroko tetap menangis dan terus menangis tanpa terasa 5 menit berlalu sudah setelah Kuroko menangis menumpahkan ke sedihannya.

Dan akhirnya tiba tiba suaranya melemah, mata mulai tampak bengkak karena terlalu lama menangis dan akhirnya suaranya tak terdengar lagi.

"Tetsuya/Tetsu/Kurokocchi/Kurochin/Kuroko?"

TBC

* * *

 **a/n**

 **Gomen mina baru bisa up lagi (╥_╥)**


	4. Chapter 4

Besoknya Kuroko terbangun tanpa mendapati siapapun di kamar.

"Mimpikah" ucap Kuroko mengingat kejadian semalam di dalam kamar nya penuh oleh pangeran pangeran berambut pelangi.

Di dapur.

"Emppp wanginya lezat-ssu" ucap Kise mendekati Midorima dan Murasakibara yang tengah mengolah makan pagi.

"Ryouta jangan mengganggu nanti sarapannya bisa telat" ucap Akashi dengan glare.

"Oi Kise kemari lah! Berhenti mengganggu mereka" ucap Aomine menarik kerah baju Kise.

"Aominecchi kurushi ssu"

"Sekarang ada apa? Apa yang kau pikirkan aho?"

"Bukan hal besar sih, hanya saja" ucap kise enggan untuk mengucapkannya.

"Ahh, maksudmu. Barang barang milik Tetsu?"

"Ini ya, bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih belum terbiasa-ssu, poster anime? Game? Atau barang barang action figure atau ko-komik doujin, BL-"

"Before you judge how I live my life, I suggest you take a good look at your own. Kise Ryouta" ucap Kuroko sangat fasih berbahasa inggris berbeda dengan orang jepang biasanya.

"Ku-kurokocchi/Tetsu/Kuroko/Kuro-chin?"

"Kenapa aku harus mencoba mengerti orang sedang mereka tidak pernah mencoba untuk mengerti ku? Apa aku harus hidup penuh senyum palsu sepertimu? Kise Ryouta sang idola yang selalu tersenyum demi semua orang?"

"Eh?" ucap Kise terkejut.

"Oi Kuroko itu sudah kelewatan nodayo" ucap Midorima.

"Aku tidak berkata bohong" ucap Kuroko watados (wajah tanpa dosa)

"Alter your attitude and you can alter your life." akhirnya Akashi pun berbicara.

"A-Akashiccchi" ucap kise merasa dirinya di bela.

"Always laugh when you can. It is cheaper than medicine. Dan juga kebohongan diri terbesar di saat yang sama" ucap Kuroko menatap Kise tajam dan Kise tahu apa yang di katakan Kuroko semua adalah benar adanya.

"Tetsu cukup!" ucap Aomine menutup mata Kise dengan sebelah lengannya seakan ia tahu bahwa Kise benar benar akan menangis kali ini.

"..."Kuroko hanya terdiam kali ini.

"Ku lihat kau sudah baik kan jadi sebaiknya kami pulang" ucap Akashi tanpa menatap Kuroko.

"Kuro-chin karenya sebentar lagi matang jadi kalau sudah mendidih-" ucap Murasakibara.

"Itu tidak perlu, kalian bisa membawanya. Karena aku tidak akan memakannya" ucap Kuroko pergi ke kamar tanpa mengantar para Kisedai.

"Kuro-chin~" ucap Murasakibara sedih karena makanannya tidak di makan.

.

"Life is simple, it's just not easy." ucap Kuroko kini merasa seluruh tubuhnya menjadi berat kembali.

Dan Kuroko pun kembali ke dunianya sendiri, mergelut dengan tugas tugas dan mengirimkannya ke Hyuga sensei.

Setelah selesai kembali menonton anime, lalu main game setelah itu-

Tanpa terasa waktu telah berlalu begitu cepat.

"I used to think that the worst thing in life was to end up all alone, it's not. The worst thing in life is the end up with people that make you feel all alone" dan akhirnya Kuroko kembali tertidur.

Pippp Pipppp Pippppppppppp!

"Urusai~" ucap Kuroko mengangkat panggilan dari smartphonenya.

"Kurokoooo!"

"Ha-hai Hyuga sensei" ucap Kuroko terbangun langsung dalam posisi duduk.

"Apa apan tugas yang kau kirim tidak ada yang benar! Semua programnya error. Pokoknya sekarang juga perbaiki!" ucap Hyuga sensei dalam mode switch.

"Wakarimashita sensei" ucap Kuroko pasrah.

.  
.

Pada akhirnya mau tidak mau Kuroko harus pergi ke kampus dan memperbaiki program, semakin cepat ia menyelesaikannya semakin cepat ia pulang!

Sambil mendengarkan soundtrack anime Deathnote ia melangkah ke kampus dengan hati hati karena ia tentu tak ingin bertemu dengan Kisedai.

Tanpa makan, ia berjalan ke kampus, setelah itu ia segera ke ruang dosen dan memperbaiki semua tugas yang error.

"Se-sensei sudah selesai, kurasa sudah tidak ada error lagi" ucap Kuroko mengerjakan programnya tanpa memakan waktu lama cukup 15 menit saja.

"Hmp"

'Dasar anak jenius!' Hyuga sensei kesal sendiri.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit" ucap Kuroko akhirnya bisa bernapas tenang karena bisa pulang.

.

Namun sayangnya hari ini ia sedang tidak seberuntung biasanya. Saat ia hendak pulang di perjalanan pulang tanpa sengaja ia melihat Mayuzumi Chihiro dan pada akhirnya ia harus bersembunyi.

"Egh!?" tiba tiba perut Kuroko sakit.

"Eh? Kuroko?" ucap Midorima yang tanpa sengaja melihat Kuroko di kejauhan.

Kuroko yang berjalan sambil memegangi perutnya mencoba menghindari pertemuan dengan Chihiro.

"Egh!" wajah Kuroko semakin pucat dan-

BRUK

Kuroko langsung jatuh dengan tubuhnya pasti menyentuh lantai bila Midorima tidak menangkapnya.

"Otto" ucap Midorima.

"Egh!" ucap Kuroko memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan.

.

Midorima tidak bisa membawa ke ruang senat karena disana ada kisedai. Mau tidak mau ia harus mengantar Kuroko pulang. Didalam mobil Midorima, entah kenapa Kuroko tidak lagi terlihat kesakitan.

"Eng?" mata Aquamarine mulai terbuka.

"Kau sudah bangun nodayo"

"Eh?"

"Tadi kau pingsan dekat UKS kampus nodayo" ucap Midorima masih menyetir.

"Kurasa kau terkena stomatch nervous, sesampainya di rumahmu sebaiknya segera makan dan istirahat nodayo"

"Midorima-kun tidak marah?"

"Marah? Kenapa?"

"Life is simple, it's just not easy. Setiap orang punya caranya sendiri jadi aku tidak dalam posisi bisa memarahi salah satu pihak nodayo" ucap Midorima.

"..." kata kata yang sama baru kali ini ada yang sependapat dengan dirinya, itu cukup membuat Kuroko-

BLUSH!

"O-oi kenapa kau jadi blushing seperti itu nodayo!" Midorima jadi blush juga salah tingkah.

"Go-gomennasai" ucap Kuroko ikut salah tingkah, darahnya seolah naik ke kepala dan turun lagi seperti roll coaster!

.

"Sampai" ucap Midorima menghentikan mobilnya.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantar ku midorima-kun"

"O iya ini kartu namaku, kalau terjadi apa apa telpon saja ke no itu nodayo"

"Eh?" Blush lagi tampak di wajah Kuroko.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit, Kuroko"

Kuroko langsung masuk ke dalam rumah dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal di atas kasur.

'Wajahku sangat panas! Apa aku demam lagi?'

"Sebaiknya ke kombini dulu beli obat" ucap Kuroko kini mengambil mantel yang tebal jangan lupa membawa payung karena awan mendung mulai muncul di langit.

.

Namun begitu sampai di kombini benar adanya hujan turun dengan deras. Walau dengan payung pasti akan basah kuyup karena itu sambil memakan cup ramen ia menunggu hujan reda bersama pelanggan lain yang tak dikenalnya.

Cukup lama ia menunggu, 1 jam lebih hingga hujan benar benar reda. Pada akhirnya Kuroko baru bisa pulang, namun-

"Indah~" berjalan melewati taman yang habis terkena hujan, sinar mata hari mulai masuk lewat celah celah awan mendung.

Kuroko duduk di bangku taman menikmati udara dingin yang menerpa wajahnya yang panas tidak turun sedari tadi, tubuhnya yang awalnya ringan kini menjadi berat.  
Matanya tak kuat lagi untuk tetap terbuka, kini dirinya benar benar-

"Tetsu!? Oi Tetsu?"

"Engh?" dengan kekuatan penuh ia mencoba membuka matanya walau masih buram ia seolah menganal suaranya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah udara yang dingin gini! Tubuhnya panas seperti terbakar! Rumah sakit, ayo ke rumah sakit"

Kuroko tidak lagi mendengar apa yang di katakan orang di sampingnya itu, tubuhnya mulai terangkat dan kesadarannya pun hilang.

Begitu bangun wangi anti septik menguar ke seluruh ruangan, jantung Kuroko mulai panik saat tahu dirinya tengah berada di tempat yang paling ia benci Rumah Sakit.

"Eh!?" Kuroko memandang sekeliling tidak mendapati siapapun, iapun langsung turun dan mencopot semua ingusan dan alat yang menepel di tubuhnya.

"Tu-tuan mau kemana?" suster tiba tiba datang saat tahu Kuroko sudah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian miliknya.

"Pulang, dimana tempat administrasi nya aku akan me-" ucap Kuroko

"Ah biaya rawat inap tuan sudah di bayar atas nama Aomine Daiki, orang yang membawa tuan kemari" ucap suster tersebut.

"Eh?"

Setelah itu karena Kuroko tidak mau di rawat mau tidak mau Kuroko di ijinkan untuk pulang walau demamnya belum turun sepenuhnya masih 37 derajat celsius tapi itu sudah sangat baik dari pada waktu di bawa ke rumah sakit.

"Pokoknya hari ini aku tidur saja~"

.

Tiba tiba pukul 7 malam.

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Eh"

 **TBC**

* * *

A/n

Mohon review nya ya makasih yang udah favorite dan follow

╥﹏╥


	5. Chapter 5

Pintu di buka perlahan dengan stun gun di tangan satunya.

"Siapa?"

"Kurokocchhiiii gomennnnn, semuanya salahku pokoknya salahku-ssu!" ucap Kise tiba tiba masuk langsung menerjang Kuroko akibatnya mereka berdua jatuh cukup keras ke lantai untung Kise melindungi kepala Kuroko dari benturan.

"O-Oi! Kise" ucap Aomine khawatir.

"Kise-chin cepat menyingkir dari Kuro-chin atau aku akan menghancurkan Kise-chin saat ini juga~" ucap titan berambut ungu.

"Kuroko apa kau baik baik saja?" Akashi mengangkat tubuh Kuroko begitu ringan.

'Ringan?' ucap Akashi di dalam hati setelah mensruhnya ke atas kasur.

"Kau ini benar benar! Bagaimana kau bisa pulang padahal baru masuk rumah sakit nodayo" Midorima melimpahkan kekhawatiran dan kemarahan yang bercampur, namun itu cukup membuat Kuroko sangat bahagia.

"Apa panasmu sudah turun? Tetsu" ucap Aomine menaruh tangannya di kening Kuroko.

"Emp kurasa, oiya terima kasih sudah membawaku ke rumah sakit Aomine-kun"

"Ya tentu saja, kau sudah makan?" ucap Aomine memberikan puding vanilla.

"Puding!" walau tanpa ekspresi yang jelas Namun matanya jelas jelas bersinar.

"Arigatou" Kuroko tersenyum kecil.

"Tersenyum?" ucap ke 5 orang itu face palm.

"Siapa? Aku tidak tersenyum?"

"Oiii!" ucap Aomine.

.  
.

"Ini sudah malam kalau begitu kami pamit dulu, Kuroko" ucap Akashi mengusap lembut rambut baby blue Kuroko.

"Hati hati-ssu" ucap Kise tidak ikut pamit.

"Kise-chin gak pulang?" yang lainpun mau bertanya hal yang sama.

"Emp, aku sudah minta ijin ke Kurokocchi kalau hari ini aku menginap-ssu" ucap Kise memeluk pundak Kuroko dengan kedua tangan.

"Kise-kun janji membelikanku vanilla shake sebanyak yang aku mau besok" ucap Kuroko.

"Tentu saja-ssu" ucap Kise mantap.

"Kalau begitu kami juga akan menginap nodayo" ucap Midorima membenarkan kaca matanya.

"Kami tidak boleh meninggalkan kau bermalam bersama serigala bukan?" ucap Akashi menyeringai.

"Serigala?" ucap Kuroko bingung.

"Akashicchi hidoi ssu, aku bukan serigala-ssu. Aku buaya ssu!" ucap Kise Ryouta.

"Tetsu apa tidak apa apa kami semua bermalam?" ucap Aomine meyakini apakah masih ada ruangan buat mereka.

"Tentu saja, kurasa banyak ruang kosong di rumah ini" ucap Kuroko tampak seperti ada nada sesak di kata katanya tadi.

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah, aku akan memeriksamu sekarang" ucap Midorima berbicara layaknya dokter.

"Wakarimashita, Midorima-kun" ucap Kuroko.

Mereka semua berjalan beriringan kembali ke ruangan Kuroko, dengan apakah Kuroko akan baik baik saja dengan para serigala berada di rumah, yang sama dengan diri nya.

"Kuroko, dimana keluargamu?

(Pertanyaan Akashi seolah membuat semua diam seakan merekapun ingin menanyakan hal yang sama)

Bukankah rumah ini terlalu besar untuk mu tinggal seorang diri? Kuroko"

"Kenapa kau tidak cari tahu sendiri (sedikit nada menyindir), bukankah kau selalu mencari tahu tentangku, Akashi Seijuuro-kun" ucap Kuroko seakan mengejek.

"It's funny how a person can hurt you so much when you were expecting it in the first place" ucap Akashi.

"Gomen~ aku sudah kelewatan, maaf Akashi-kun" ucap Kuroko merasa bersalah.

"Lalu jawabannya nodayo, Kuroko?" ucap Midorima.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang, tapi kurasa pada saatnya tiba, kalian semua akan tahu sendiri" ucap Kuroko tersenyum.

"Are?" ucap Akashi terkejut melihat sebuah buku yang tertumpuk.

"Eh?" wajah Kuroko tampak panik setelah buku itu di buka oleh Akashi.

"Kembalikan! Akashi-kun" ucap Kuroko mencoba turun dari kasur.

"Hmppp~" ucap Akashi tiba tiba menyeringai setelah membaca isinya.

"Kuroko jangan turun dulu nodayo" ucap Midorima mencegah Kuroko turun dari kasur.

"Ta-tapi" ucap Kuroko masih panik.

"Tetsu, dengarkan Midorima. Biarkan saja paling buku-" ucap Aomine.

'Justru karena beda!' ucap Kuroko di dalam hati.

"Akashicchi itu buku apa-ssu"

"Aka-chin aku juga penasaran~" ucap Murasakibara.

"Aku takut mencintai mu (Akashi mulai membaca)

Takut engkau bosan akan cintaku

Ingin ku ikut dan ku bungkam

Cintamu agar tak pergi

Kesedihan, kepahitan, kesenduan

Kelak datang silih berganti

Namun aku tetap berdo'a

Kelak tua nanti engkau yang menemani" ucap Akashi sendiri cukup terkejut membacanya.

"Bakashi!" ucap Kuroko mulai bersembunyi di balik selimut, menutup rasa malu yang menyelimutinya, bukan hanya Kuroko bahkan para Kisedaipun merasa malu.

"Ehhhhhh apa Kurokocchi punya pacar-ssu" ucap Kise langsung menerjang Kuroko di kasur dengan air mata buayanya.

"Oiii Kise!" ucap Aomine dan Midorima bersamaan.

"Tidak ada!" ucap Kuroko mulai muncul dari balik selimut dengan wajah merah padam karena malu.

'KA-KAWAIIII~' ucap ke lima Kisedai di dalam hati.

"Hmp baiklah untuk saat ini aku pinjam buku ini" ucap Akashi tersenyum.

"Eh?" ucap Kuroko face palm.

.

Disaat Kuroko tengah bercengkrama dengan para pangeran tampan, sedang di tempat lain di sebuah bar yang cukup terkenal, di pinggir kota cukup terpencil karna itu hanya orang orang tertentu yang tahu tempat ini.

Tampak pria tampan lainnya tengah mabuk, meredakan sakit kepala dengan obat yang membuat kepalanya semakin sakit.

"Tetsuya maaf~" bisik pria yang berambut kelabu itu, tengah dilanda mabuk. Tampak Chihiro tengah duduk di depan meja bartender.

"Apa kau minum sendiri, boleh aku temani?" ucap pria dengan rambut hitam legam, mulai duduk di samping Chihiro, yang tengah mabuk.

"Hah!?" wajah Chihiro berubah begitu menyeramkan, karena merasa dirinya di ganggu.

"Oh~ jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, hahaha" ucap pria bernama Nijimura Shuzo.

"..." Mayuzumi meminum lagi, tanpa menghiraukan kicauan, pria tampan di sampingnya.

"Namaku Nijimura Shuzo, siapa namamu?" Nijimura mulai berani menarik kursi, dan mendekati Chihiro yang tengah menikmati minumannya.

"Pergilah, aku tak minat bermain denganmu. Tuan muda" ucap Chihiro menyadari pria di sampingnya, adalah pewaris tunggal Nijimura Corp.

Tak memakan waktu lama, Chihiro sampai mabuk dan tak sadarkan diri. Dan di sana lah kesempatan sang tuan muda untuk mengundang Chihiro dalam kisah, cinta satu malam.

.

BRUKKK

Nijimura membawa Chihiro ke sebuah hotel berbintang. Chihiro yang setengah tak sadarkan diri, kini berada di atas kasur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Chihiro tengah berbaring dengan Nijimura berada di atasnya.

"Tidak ada?" dengan wajah tanpa dosa Nijimura menjawab, siapa yang tidak berpikir aneh. Kalau orang yang tak dikenalnya, berada di atas tubuhnya sendiri?

"Lalu kenapa kau-egh~" tiba tiba Chihiro membulatkan mulutnya seolah menahan sesuatu.

"Egh?"

"Ehhhghhr eeee hhhhhhhh!" Cihiro memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya, tepat di depan baju Nijimura.

"Oyasumi" ucap Chihiro langsung tertidur.

"Maji?" ucap Nijimura tak percaya, pria yang baru di temuinya, yang di bawa ke hotel, telah memuntahinya dan tertidur setelahnya.

"Te-tsuya~" Chihiro berbisik di mimpinya.

"Setelah memuntahiku, dan dia kini menyebut nama pria lain, bagus" ucap Nijimura muncul urat di kepalanya.

TBC

* * *

 **A/n**

 **Spesial thanks buat yang udah review kemaren**

 **Makasih juga yang dah follow dan favorite**


	6. Chapter 6

Matahari sudah terbit, pertanda hari sudah berganti. Namun pria berambut kelabu masih asik bermanja dengan kasur empuk, yang di anggap miliknya.

"Engh? Ini dimana?" ucap Chihiro mulai terbangun.

"Akhirnya bangun juga, ini di hotel xxxxx" ucap Nijimura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan handuk, sedang Chihiro tanpa menggunakan baju sehelaipun.

"HAH?! KAU, SIAPA?!" ucap Chihiro dengan nada tidak bersahabat.

"Nijimura Shuzo, aku sudah mengatakannya semalam di bar" ucap Nijimura mengingatkan.

"Huh? Aku mabuk, jadi tidak ingat apapun" bisik Chihiro.

"Oiya, mulai sekarang kau adalah pesuruhku. Kalau tidak mau, foto memalukan milikmu tersebar di kampus" ucap Nijimura tersenyum bak malaikat.

"HAAHHHHH?"

"Membawamu dari bar, memesan kamar hotel, dan terakhir memuntahiku. Tentu saja aku harus meminta imbalan bukan?" Nijimura mendekat.

"KAUUUI!" tanpa menghiraukan tubuh, yang tak tertutup sama sekali. Tinju keras di arahkan pada Nijimura.

Bukkkk!

Bukan Nijimura yang terkena, namun justru Chihiro lah yang terbanting di atas kasur, dengan Nijimura sebagai pelakunya.

"LEPASKAN!" Chihiro memberontak, Nijimura mengunci tangan Chihiro dan menyudutkannya di kasur.

"Kau butuh 100 tahun untuk bisa memukulku, Chihiro" bisik mesra Nijimura.

"Lepas!"

"Ahh atau kau mau ku beritahu Tetsuya?" tiba tiba perlawanan Chihiro berhenti.

"Ba-"

"Bagaimana aku mengenal Tetsuya? Itu bukan hal penting, ingat mulai sekarang kau adalah pesuruhku" ucap Nijimura melepaskan tangan Chihiro.

"Baiklah"

"Kalau kau mengerti bagus, sekarang berikan alamat email dan no hp mu"

Tanpa melakukan perlawanan seperti awal, Chihiro dengan diam memberikan apa yang diminta.

Sedangkan pagi menjelang di kediaman Kuroko, di sibuk kan oleh para pelangi yang masih sibuk.

"Kuroko"Akashi membuka pintu kamar Kuroko.

"Ah ya sebentar lagi" entah kenapa suasana hati Kuroko tampak berbeda dari biasanya.

DIA BANGUN PAGIIIIII?

"Akashi-kun, aku akan turun sebentar lagi setelah membereskan kamarku"

'Kuroko membereskan kamarnya sendiri?! Mustahil! I-ini pasti mimpi' ucap Akashi tanpa berkutik.

"Akashi-kun aku bertindak sesuatu, bukan karena tanpa alasan."

"Lalu alasannya?" Akashi pun mendesak.

"Aku harus pergi ke reuni keluarga, jadi kurasa aku tidak akan pulang, selama seminggu ke depan"

"Eh lalu kuliah?"

"Apa yang kau katakan, selama nilai ku yang terbaik tidak masuk bukan masalah besar."

"..." Akashi hanya bisa face plam.

.  
.

Setelah itu Kuroko menikmati sarapan bersama para kisedai, Kuroko memberitahu kalau ia akan pergi selama seminggu, dan itu cukup membuat Kise dan Aomine tak henti hentinya memprotes, untung ada Akashi yang menghentikan mereka.

Sehari

Semingu

Dua minggu

Sebulan!

"Akashi" tampak seluruh anggota kisedai mulai resah dengan Kuroko yang tidak kunjung pulang.

"Aku tahu" Akashipun sama dengan mereka, khawatir akan Kuroko.

"Aku sudah mencari informasi, tapi tidak ada yang benar-ssu" ucap Kise kesal.

"Sial! Kemana perginya Tetsu!" ucap Aomine.

"Ehhhh padahal aku sudah menyiapkan resep baru" ucap Murasakibara dengan nada khas.

.

"Akhirnya aku bisa kembali" Kuroko terbaring lemah dengan perban di kepala.

Entah apa yang terjadi setelah Kuroko menghilang 1 bulan, dan kembali dengan luka di dahi.

"Aku tidak bisa kuliah, kalau luka seperti ini tapi-" ucap Kuroko tetap bersiap siap untuk berangkat kekampus.

Sedang di tempat lain tampak Chihiro tengah dilanda badmood entah karena selalu di gangu oleh Nijimura Shuzo atau karena ia belum juga bisa menemui Kuroko.

"Chihiro neee Chihiroooo~" bukan kali ini saja Nijimura menemui Chihiro di kampus, hanya untuk menggoda mainan baru milik Nijimura itu.

"Nijimura-san bisakah anda pulang sekarang. Hari ini saya sedang pusing dan tak ingin di ganggu!" ucap Chihiro ketus.

"Ehhh jahaaaattttt~"

"Nijimura san! Sudah sebulan Tetsuya tidak masuk kuliah, sekarang aku tidak tahu kapan dia akan masuk kuliah lagi, lalu bagaimana aku bisa meminta maaf padanya" Chihiro mulai menutup wajahnya menahan isak tangis untuk menutupi rasa lemahnya.

"Omae negatif baka dana! (Nijimura mengusap kepala Chihiro lembut) kalau kau tidak tahu kapan dia datang, berhenti menunggu cukup datangi orangnya, gampang bukan"

"Eh?!" .

Di sebuah ruangan dosen tampak sepasang manusia, tengah dilanda komunikasi kompleks.

"Coba katakan sekali lagi?" mode switch on by Hyuga Junpei sensei.

"Tolong percepat kelulusan saya, saya berjanji akan mengikuti pelajaran setiap hari mulai dari sekarang. Saya berjanji tidak akan mengecewakan Hyuga sensei. Saya harus secepatnya lulus dan mencari pekerjaan" ucap Kuroko sambil membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Hmpp" Hyuga sensei berfikir keras tanpa memandang Kuroko, dengan masih memejamkan mata di balik kacamatanya.

"Saya harus segera mencari pekerjaan, dan keluar dari rumah itu, jadi saya mohon bantuannya Hyuga sensei" ucap Kuroko membungkuk semakin dalam.

"Hmp baiklah, begini saja. Kalau ujian semester ini kau mendapat nilai A di semua nilai mata kuliah. Aku akan mempercepat sesuai keinginanmu, Kuroko. Bagaimana?" ucap Hyuga sensei yakin.

"Baiklah" ucap Kuroko mantap.

"Eh? Kurokocchi mau pergi-ssu?" tanpa ada yang menyadari ternyata Kise juga berada di ruang dosen setelah memberikan tugas kampus milik kelasnya.

Setelah mendengar kabar mengejutkan itu, ia langsung berlari untuk memberitahu yang lain.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit, Hyuga sensei" ucap Kuroko setelah itu keluar dari ruangan.

Brukkkk!

"Su-sumimasen" ucap Kuroko setelah menabrak seseorang di depannya.

"Eh? Tetsu-ya?" ternyata yang di tabrak adalah Chihiro yang tengah bersama dengan Nijimura.

"Sumimasen!" Kuroko langsung berlari sambil memegangi perutnya yang tiba tiba sakit, lagi lagi stomatch nervous.

Namun Chihiro, tentu tidak tinggal diam. Iapun langsung berlari mengejar Kuroko, melihat Chihiro berlari Nijimura pun ikut berlari.

'Jadi itu yang namanya Tetsuya' ucap Nijimura di dalam hati.

"Tetsuya! Tetsuya, kumohon berhentilah" ucap Chihiro akhirnya bisa menangkap sebelah tangan Kuroko.

"Egh!" perut Kuroko semakin sakit, untuk di ajak kompromi.

"Tetsuya maaf, maaf karena waktu itu aku berkata yang tak sepantasnya!" teriak Chihiro, untuk pertama kalinya di lingkungan kampus Chihiro memperlihatkan suaranya. Bahkan Kuroko dan Nijimurapun sama terkejutnya.

"Eh?" akhirnya Kuroko terdiam.

"Maaf karena dulu aku meninggalkanmu,

Maaf karena gak ada waktu kamu butuh,

Maaf atas waktu yang terlewatkan tanpa bisa aku berada di sisimu,

Maaf atas semua kata kata yang aku katakan waktu itu" dengan gemetar, baik suara maupun lengan, yang menggenggam Kuroko.

"Tidak apa kalau Tetsuya tidak mau melihatku lagi,

Tidak apa kalau Tetsuya sudah memiliki kekasih yang baru,

Tapi ku mohon jangan membenciku,

Tolong maafkan aku, akan kulakukan apapun

Agar Tetsuya mau memaafkan ku,

Kumohon~" kata terakhir begitu lirih, begitu dalam. Sampai siapapun yang mendengarnya, pasti ikut terharu dan menangis.

"Chihiro?" tanpa sadar, Nijimura menyebut namanya.

'Apa ini? Melihat Chihiro menangis dadaku sesak, seakan jantungku terkoyak? Kenapa?' ucap Nijimura dalam hati, sambil menggenggam dada sebelah kirinya.

"Chihiro-nii" ucap Kuroko sama lirihnya seakan mereka akan menangis bersamaan.

"Tetsuya?" bahkan Chihiro sendiri begitu terkejut mendengar panggilannya dulu, kembali di sebut oleh si pemilik rambut baby blue.

"Bisakah kita kembali, seperti dulu lagi? Bukan sebagai kekasih yang berpisah. Tapi sebagai adik yang kembali bertemu dengan kakak yang paling di sayangi?" ucap Kuroko seakan memelas.

"Bodoh! Tentu saja! Jadi Tetsuya memaafkan ku?"

"Emp" ucap Kuroko langsung di peluk oleh Chihiro.

"A-!?" Nijimura terkejut bukan main.

"Tetsuya, kepalamu? Terluka" Chihiro menyadari perban di kepala Kuroko setelah memeluknya.

"Siapa yang melakukannya? Apa para kisedai?" ucap Chihiro begitu marah.

"Justru kami yang ingin bertanya hal yang sama" ucap Akashi dan para kisedai lainnya melihat perban, yang sama di kepala Kuroko.

"Eh Akashi-kun? Minna-san?" Kuroko terkejut melihat para kisedai muncul diantara mahasiswa lain yang tengah mengelilingi mereka.

"A-aku akan memberitahu kalian tapi tidak di tempat ini, bagaimana bila kita makan malam bersama?" Sambung Kuroko dengan tampang serius.

"Eh?!" semua sangat terkejut kecuali Nijimura.

.  
.

Malam itu Kuroko bersiap di kamarnya, menggunakan baju rapih rambut di sisir ke belakang sangat berbeda dengan biasanya.

"Baiklah saatnya membuka kotak pandora" ucap Kuroko menatap lantai sedih.

Kuroko memanggil taxi, ia pergi ke restoran kelas atas. Memesan meja berukuran cukup besar, memesan menu dan menunggu yang lain datang.

Kuroko yang setiap hari, makan ramen tiap hari!

Kini memesan tempat di restoran berbintang!

Sebenarnya Kuroko siapa?

.

Sepatu kulit, rambut tersisir rapih, baju bermerk, tampak rambut pelangi tengah berjalan berdampingan, sambil memasang wajah serius.

"Tak kusangka, Kuroko mengajak bertemu di restoran kelas atas seperti ini nodayo" ucap Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Ah kau benar, Shintaro" ucap Akashi tanpa menatap Midorima.

"Bukannya kuro-chin selalu makan ramen?" ucap Murasakibara.

"Dan sekarang Tetsu bilang akan mengundang kita makan malam di restoran berbintang?" ucap Aomine tak habis pikir.

.  
.

Setelah mereka masuk tampak Kuroko tengah duduk di meja ukuran besar, dengan makanan sudah tersedia di atasnya, wine merah dan putih pun ada.

Dengan membaca komik di tangan sangat kontras dengan penampilannya saat ini.

"Akhirnya datang juga" Kuroko menatap ke samping dimana tamunya datang.

"Ogiwara-kun"

TBC

* * *

 **a/nn**

 **Akhirnya bisa up lagi ヽ（´ー｀）┌**


	7. Chapter 7

"Ogiwara-kun"

"Saya datang untuk menjemput kembali, Tetsuya-sama. Ayo kembali-" Ucap pria berambut orange itu.

"Eh? Ogiwara-kun bagaimana bisa ada di sini?" Kuroko sendiri terkejut dengan kedatangan pria bernama Ogiwara, berbaju serba hitam mirip seperti body guard di film film.

"Hah?! Tentu saja untuk menjemput Tetsuya-sama" ucap Ogiwara menarik tangan Kuroko, mau gak mau ia harus berdiri dari bangku yang sedari tadi ia duduki.

"Aku tidak akan pulang!" Masih mencoba melepaskan tangan, dari pria yang bernama Ogiwara.

"Tetsuya-sama, saya yakin nyonya besar tak sengaja melukai Tetsuya-sama, tapi-"

"Aku akan keluar dari mansion, setelah lulus" Kini Kuroko tidak melakukan perlawanan, hanya menatap Ogiwara tajam, namun itu cukup membuat Ogiwara panik.

"Tetsuya-sama!" Ogiwara berteriak cukup keras.

"Cukup sampai di situ" ucap Akashi tiba tiba datang. Begitu juga dengan wajah seram, ke 6 orang lainnya mengikuti dari belakang. Ogiwara pun melepaskan tangan Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi, baik baik saja-ssu?" Kise memeluk Kuroko dari belakang, menjauhkan Kuroko dari jangkauan Ogiwara.

"Oi omae dare?!" Ucap Aomine menatap tidak suka, ke arah Ogiwara.

"Haruskah aku menghancurkan nya?" Murasakibara menatap kesal, ikut mengambil suara.

"Hah!?" Ogiwara semakin kesal.

"Yamete kudasai~" Kuroko mulai panik karena suasana yang tegang ini.

"Tetsuya sama?" Ucap Ogiwara mulai menatap Kuroo kembali.

"Kuroko/Kuro-chin/Kurokocchi/Tetsuya/Tetsu?!" Serentak mereka yang membela Kuroko, merasa kalau Kuroko justru membela pria yang tadi berbuat kasar padanya. mereka tidak terima.

"Sekarang duduklah dulu, ada yang ingin ku ceritakan. Ogiwara-kun tolong berada di belakangku" Mulai menenangkan suasana.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan. Mengapa kau membela orang itu nodayo?" ucap Midorima sinis, menatap pria yang tengah berdiri di belakang Kuroko.

"Tetuya-sama? Jangan bilang kalau-" Ucap Ogiwara seakan tahu, apa yang akan di bicarakan Kuroko.

"Ogiwara-kun aku sedang bicara jangan memotong" Ucap Kuroko.

"Su-sumimasen deshita" .

Kuroko lalu mulai bercerita, meja VVIP terletak berjauhan satu sama lain. Karena itu tidak perlu takut pembicaraan mereka akan terdengar orang lain.

"Ibuku mengandungku di luar ikatan pernikahan, ibuku merupakan keturunan generasi ke empat dari ratu Elisabeth di inggris-"

"Tu-tunggu dulu, berarti Kurokocchi masih keluarga bangsawan? Kayak di abad pertengahan gitu?" Kise sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Hampir terkejut setengah mati.

"Emp, Kise-kun. Tapi saat itu keluarga Ka-san tidak menyetujui hubungan Ka-san dengan Tou-san, pada akhirnya Ka-san menikah dengan keturunan bangsawan juga yang sudah dipilih oleh keluarga Ka-san. Begitu aku lahir mereka bercerai, dan Ka-san kembali ke Tou-san, keluarga pun kini menyetujui hubungan mereka, lalu merekapun menikah. Tapi aku tidak suka dengan pria itu" Ucap Kuroko menghela napas.

"Kenapa? Apa dia kasar padamu, Tetsu?" ucap Aomine.

"(Kuroko menggeleng) Tou-san lebih ramah dari pada Ka-san, justru! Tapi itu yang membuatku kesal. Ka-san sudah mengkhianatinya dengan meninggalkan Tou-san lalu menikah dengan pria lain. Tapi Tou-san tetap mau menerima kembali Ka-san, bagiku itu tak bisa di terima."

"Karena itu kau tinggal disini dari pada di inggris, sebagai pelampiasan kekesalan?" Ucap Akashi masih menyimak sambil menutup matanya.

"Di sini aku di berikan kartu, black card jadi semua barang otaku milikku bukan dari hasil menjual diri, Chihiro-nii" Kuroko seolah menjawab pernyataan yang dulu, Chihiro katakan padanya.

"Maaf" Chihiro merasa bersalah, atas apa yang di katakan nya dulu.

"Daijoubu desu, kita lanjut kembali, kemarin saat aku kembali ke inggris, tiba tiba Ka-san memaksaku untuk kembali tinggal di sana. Dia bilang aku harus kembali dan di nikah kan oleh orang yang bahkan belum aku kenal, Ka-san seorang istri yang baik tapi bukan ibu yang baik. Aku mengatakannya, dan selanjutnya Ka-san menamparku" Kuroko menampakkan eskpersi yang seolah bertanya mengapa ia di tampar?

'TENTU SAJA~' Ucap semua yang berada di sana.

"Cincin di tangannya memiliki bentuk permata yang tajam, karena itulah aku terluka. Aku tahu Ka-san tidak bermaksud melukaiku, tapi aku tetap kesal karena ia melakukan sesuka dirinya memikirkan perasaan ku!"

'KODOMO KAYO!' semua yang berada di sana ucap mereka untuk kedua kali.

"Pokoknya aku akan keluar dari mansion begitu lulus kuliah" Ucap Kuroko menatap lurus dengan serius. Sudah benar benar membulatkan tekad.

"Tetsuya-sama?" Ogiwara seakan menampakkan raut wajah kesedihan.

"Ogiwara-kun ini adalah bodyguard ku, kalau aku ke inggris" Kuroko akhirnya memperkenankan pria di belakannya itu.

"Tetsuya sama~" Ogiwara memanggil nama Kuroko dengan begitu lirih.

"Ogiwara-kun gomen, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Bagaimanapun kamu tetap, menjadi teman terbaik ku" Ucap Kuroko mengabaikan yang lain, dan hanya memandang pria di belakangnya.

"..." Kini Ogiwara-kun tidak dapat berkutik.

"Jadi aku sudah menceritakan semuanya, sebelum makanannya dingin. Ahh silahkan wine nya, jika ada yang kalian ingin makan pesan saja" ucap Kuroko mulai menyantap, wine putih dingin yang sudah tertuang indah di gelas miliknya.

.

30 menit kemudian.

"Te-Tesuya?" ucap Akashi mulai memperhatikan Kuroko, di sela makan yang tengah ia santap.

"Enghhh?" Jawab Kuroko yang hanya, mencoba sedikit makanannya dan selalu fokus pada minumannya.

"Ku-Kurokocchi sudah jangan minum lagi-ssu" ucap Kise yang pertama menghentikan, namun-

"Urusai~" ucap Kuroko mengelak, namun wajahnya merah padam sangat menggoda. Sudah pasti, efek dari wine mulai terasa.

"Kuro-chin sudah punya pacar?" Ucap Murasakibara ringan, sambil menyantap makanannya. Sedang yang lain terkejut kecuali, Nijimura yang memandang Chihiro yang sama terkejutnya dengan yang lain.

"Aku ini orang jahat, Murasakibara-kun. Dulu aku menyukai Chihiro-nii tapi dia meninggalkanku-" Ucap Kuroko blak blak kan.

"Tetsuya?!" Ucap Chihiro tiba tiba terkejut. Dia menampakkan wajah yang begitu menyesal.

"Hmpppp, berhentilah menunjukan ekspresi seperti itu. Atau aku akan menghukum mu, begitu pulang" Ucap Nijimura berbisik begitu seksi, dengan bibir tepat menyentuh telinga Chihiro.

"A-!" Chihiro langsung blushing.

"Tapi setelah putus dengan Chihiro-nii, aku tetap bisa berpacaran dengan yang lain, jika ada yang menembakku aku terima. Selama ada untungnya aku akan terima, salam dia baik padaku maka aku harus baik padanya. Gift and take" Ucap Kuroko masih di bawah pengaruh alkohol.

"Tetsu, sudah cukup jangan mi-" Aomine yang merasa suasana berubah, mulai bersuara.

"Aomine-kun, aku belum selesai bicara! (Merengut) Lanjutkan lagi dari mana tadi? Tapi walau aku coba menjalin hubungan pacar lagi, semakin aku merasa kehilangan akan diriku sendiri. Dan itu begitu mengesakan (berbisik)" Ucap Kuroko mulai tertidur.

"Kau benar Daiki, tolong bill" Ucap Akashi pada pelayan.

"Semua sudah di bayar oleh kuroko-sama" Ucap sang pelayan.

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya pulang nodayo" Ucap Midorima pada akhirnya membuka suara.

"Aku akan mengantar Kuroko-sama" Ucap Ogiwara.

"Tidak aku yang akan mengantar nya" Ucap Akashi dengan glare. Dengan suara rendah yang begitu menakutkan.

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu" ghiwara akhirnya mengalah.

Hari semakin larut, Akashi meletakkan Kuroko di kamarnya, nuansa biru dengan aroma vanilla menyeruak.

"Tetsuya, minum air putih dulu" Ucap Akashi membangun kan Kuroko.

"Enggg!"

"Tetsuya bangun~" ucap Akashi berbisik lembut.

"Da-re? Tenshi? Akuma?" Ucap Kuroko mulai membuka mata, dengan gumaman.

"Aku? (Akashi tersenyum) Akuma yo"

"Uso~ gak mungkin aku ma se tampan ini~"Kuroko kembali menutup matanya yang berat, seperti ada batu di kedua kelopak matanya.

"Hehhh jadi aku tampan" goda Akashi.

"Nee Tenshi-sama, aku bukan orang yang baik~ tetapi kenapa mereka masih terus berada di sekitar ku (kisedai)? Aku tidak mengerti?" Ucap Kuroko.

"Lalu bagaimana kalau mereka tahu, kalau aku sudah-"

"Sudah?" Akashi mulai tertarik dengan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Tidak vir-gi-n~" Setelah mengucapkan itu akhirnya Kuroko benar benar tertidur. Di sisi lain, wajah Akashi menjadi pucat dan suram.

"..." Pria yang selama ini ia kira, tenyata tak sesuci yang di yakini selama ini. Pria yang ia kira begitu polos ternyata, memiliki masalahnya sendiri.

.  
.

Suasana di dalam ruangan senat sangat suram, dan yang paling menakutkan adalah sang ketua OSIS.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang, nodayo?" Ucap Midorima.

TBC

* * *

A/n

Terimakasih buat minna-san~

Special thanks buat booklovers iis :D Karena andalah saya kembali semangattt. Terimakasih banyak (Ｔ▽Ｔ)


	8. Chapter 8

Paginya disaat Kuroko terbangun, kepalanya begitu sakit. Memandang sekitar, mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi.

"Tetsuya sama ohayo gozaimasu" ucap Ogiwara berada di ruangan yang sama.

"O-ogiwara-kun, bisa ambilkan air, tolong?" ucap Kuroko memengangi kepalanya yang sakit.

"Baik Tetsuya-sama" Ogiwara segera, berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Eh?" ucap Kuroko mulai mengingat apa yang terjadi, tentang makan malam dan apa yang di katakan pada Akashi, mengantar Kuroko ke mansion.

"Ah apa yang harus ku lakukan~" tubuh Kuroko tiba tiba gemetar tak henti.

Ogiwara yang kembali dengan panik, setelah melihat Kuroko bergetar hebat.

"Tetsuya-sama?!" ucap Ogiwara langsung mendekati Kuroko.

"Ah? Ya aku baik baik saja"

"Lalu mengapa Tetsuya-sama menangis~?" Ogiwara panik.

"Tetsuya-sama, tolong jangan menangis lagi"

"Ogiwara-kun, aku ingin pulang" ucap Kuroko lemas.

"Pulang? Maksudnya pulang ke Inggris?" ucap Ogiwara cukup terkejut.

"Ya"

.  
.

Di tempat senat, para kisedai tengah membicarakan hal penting.

"Aka-chin, kenapa berfikir terlalu berat?" ucap Murasakibara bertanya seakan tidak ada hal yang penting.

"Hah!?" ucap Akashi kesal.

"Apa maksudmu nodayo, Murasakibara?" ucap Midorima.

"Hmp, kenapa Aka-chin terlalu menekankan Kuro-chin sudah di sentuh atau belum? Aka-chin sendiri sudah berpacaran dengan banyak wanita dan tentu tidur dengan mereka juga bukan?" ucap Murasakibara.

"Mu-murasakibaracchi?" Kise mulai panik

"Hah? Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Atsushi!" Akashi sedikit tersinggung.

"Kurasa Kuro-chin tidak jauh dari umur kita sekarang. Umur kita kisaran 20an bukan, sama seperti kita dia juga manusia. Pacar terakhir Aka-chin itu. Ahhh Furihata-kun? Aka-chin tentu pernah tidur dengan Furihata-kun bukan? Lalu kenapa Aka-chin menyalahkan Kuro-chin atas hal yang sama dengan Aka-chin lakukan bersama dengan Furihata-kun?"

"Atsushi! Jangan menyebut namanya di depanku lagi" bentak Akashi.

Setelah itu suasana ruangan menjadi canggung, berbicara salah jika tidak maka keadaan akan berlanjut seperti ini.

Sedangkan di tempat lain di saat Ogiwara telah kembali dari bandara setelah membeli tiket pesawat kelas 1 untuk Kuroko Tetsuya kembali ke inggris. Ogiwara pun kembali ke mansion.

"Kuroko-sama, saya kembali. Pesawat yang akan ita naiki, besok sore pukul 4, Penerbangan XXXX. Tetsuya-sama?" ucap Ogiwara tidak mendapat balasan apapun dari si pemilik mansion. Akhirnya Ogiwarapun segera membuka pintu kamar yang bernuansa babyblue itu.

"Tetsuya-sama? TETSUYA-SAMA?!" Kamar Kuroko sudah bersih seakan memang tak ada yang menempati kamar itu sebelumnya.

Laptop, buku, komik, novel, cd,fd, pakaian, bahkan barang otaku lain nya dari yang terbesar sampai yang terkecil pun sudah tidak ada.

"TETSUYA-SAMA!"

"Ahhhh!" Kuroko menutup kuping nya seakan mendengar teriakan Ogiwara dari mansion sampai ke tempat ia berada saat ini.

"Sepertinya aku mendengar teriakan Ogiwara-kun, sangat keras sama seperti dulu" ucap Kuroko sambil memegangi koper miliknya. Tak menunggu lama aura nya kembali bersedih. dia mengambil smart phone nya mematikan Gps, dan menelepon seseorang"

Pipppp Pip Pippp

"Moshi Moshi, ada apa Kuroko" ujar seorang pria di seberang.

"Ya, lama tak ku hubungi, apa ada pekerjaan untukku, Kagami-kun"

"Oi, Kuroko. Bukannya kau katanya mau lulus dulu baru kerja di sini?" ucap Kagami, pria berambut merah dengan gradasi hitam di bawahnya.

"Ya, tapi keadaan berubah. Aku keluar dari kampus, aku mau segera pergi dari kota ini. Jadi sediakan ruangan buatku tidur Kagami-kun" ucap Kuroko to the point.

"Teme! Seperti biasa, selalu suka memerintah. Ya, baiklah. Aku akan bilang saichou kalau kau akan kerja di sini dan ruanganmu juga. Jadi kapan kau datang?" ucap Kagami dengan ringan.

"Hari ini, 15 menit lagi aku sampai. Aku sudah di dalam Shinkansen, jadi tolong jemput aku di stasiun, Kagami-kun" Kuroko

"Lalu barang barangmu?"

"Sebagian besar barangku, baru ku kirim lewat pos, kira kira 4 hari baru sampai. Sekarang aku hanya bawa koper isi pakaian dan keperluan primer lainnya"

"Wakatta, kalau sudah sampai telpon aku lagi. Sekarang aku berangkat ke stasiun" ucap Kagami meraik kunci mobil dengan gantungan bola basket kecil.

"Arigatou, Kagami-kun" ucap Kuroko di akhir panggilannya begitu rendah dan bergetar.

"Ahhh!" Kagami tahu, saat Kuroko menghubunginya adalah saat paling akhir dari yang paling akhir bila Kuroko harus pergi ke tempat yang tak bisa di tujulagi.

Kagami Taiga, adalah temannya dulu saat berada di SMA, mereka sama sama keturunan luar jadi mereka mudah akrab, selama 3 tahun mereka selalu di kelas yang sama. Itu yang membuat mereka lebih dekat dari teman pada umumnya. Hubungan mereka sudah seperti saudara seangkatan.

.  
.

"Chihiro apa kau ada di rumah?" terus mengetuk pintu apartemen Chihiro yang terbilang biasa saja.

Namun seberapa lama pun Nijimura mengetuk, Chihiro tak kunjung membuka pintunya.

"Untung aku sudah membuat kunci duplikatnya~"sambil mengeluarkan kunci sperpat, wajah senyum namun sangat menakutkan. Kesal karena Chihiro tidak menyambutnya, padahal dia tahu kalau Chihiro ada di rumah.

Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?

Tentu saja, karena Nijimura sudah mengecek tempat bar biasa mereka minum.

Hotel tempat mereka, biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Kampus tempat Chihiro kuliah.

Namun tak satupun tampak, keberadaan Chihiro sama sekali. Dengan begitu, pilihan terakhir adalah!

"Untung aku memesan puluhan mini Smart GPS itu, heheheh" bisik Nijimura dengan senyum liciknya.

Setiap pertemuan mereka Nijimura pasti akan menyelipkan mini smart GPS itu di tas, baju, celana atau dompet milik Chihiro. Tentu saja tanpa di ketahui si pemiliknya.

.  
.

"Chihiro aku masuk loh~" Nijimura mulai menutup kembali pintu, lampu ruangan mati dan semua gelap, karena tirai jendela di tutup hingga sinar matahari pun tak sampai.

"..." Chihiro tengah duduk diam di dalam kamar. Gelap gulita, menutupi ujung kaki hingga kepala dengan selimut. Tanpa suara hanya duduk diam.

"Chihiro! Kau ada di rumah lalu kenapa tidak menjawab panggilanku!?"

"..." Chihiro mengabaikan.

"Ouhhh! Kau mengabaikan ku? Bagaimana kalau bocah bernama Tetsuya itu, kuberikan fotomu yang-" belum selesai Nijimura menggeretak.

PRAKKK!

Chihiro melempar lampu meja tepat mengenai bahu Nijimura.

"Chihiro?" Nijimura begitu terkejut, Chihiro berani memberontak.

"Te-tsu-ya meng-hil-ang!" suara serak hampir habis, mata sembab bengkak dan merah, rambut begitu berantakan, warna gelap di bawah mata pertanda dia tidak tidur.

"Chihiro?" Nijimura begitu terkejut, bahkan seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ia sangat terkejut, tubuhnya tiba tiba bergerak sendiri.

BRUKKK!

"Chihiro, apa yang terjadi?" Nijimura langsung memeluk Chihiro, yang masih berada di atas kasur dengan erat.

"?" Chihiro mulai memberontak dengan tenaga yang tersisa, namun itu bukanlah seberapa.

"Chihiro, tenanglah~ tenanglah~aku disini, sekarang aku disini. Ayo cari Tetsuya mu bersama sama, nee~" suara Nijimura begitu lembut dan meyakinkan, sangat berbeda dengan yang tadi awal dia masuk. Chihiro yang awalnya memberontak akhirnya menggigit dan meremas baju Nijimura erat lalu, tak sadarkan diri.

"Chihiro? Chihiro!" Nijimura mulai panik.

"Zzzzzzzz zzzzz"

"Nemuri kayou~" ucap Nijimura akhirnya lega setelah, Chihiro tertidur sambil menggenggam baju Nijimura.

"melihat pria yang menyedihkan membuat ku tertarik, apa aku punya sifat Do-S, seperti Akashi (sepupunya)?" sambil menghela nafas panjang, Nijimura merasakan hal yang aneh pada bahunya.

"Enggg~" Geraman Chihiro, yang mulai terbangun setelah tertidur, dari pagi hingga malam hari. Tangan masih menegang sebelah baju Nijimura, mata Chihiro mulai terbuka, menyadari Nijimura tengah bertelanjang dada jauh di sudut ruangan, sambil membalut perban dengan susah payah.

"Eh?" Nijimura sendiripun terkejut, dengan bangunnya Chihiro.

"Ba-!?"

"Syukurlah, wajahmu tidak sepucat dan sembab lagi" ucap Nijimura tersenyum, seolah luka di bahunya bukan hal yang parah.

"Ni-nijimura-san bahumu?" Chihiro tidak lagi marah, justru menjadi khawatir. Segera turun dari kasur, meninggalkan baju Nijimura di kasur.

"Ah, ini bukan apa apa-"

"Apanya yang tidak apa apa!"

Bukkk!

Chihiro memukul keras kepala Nijimura. Itu cukup membuat Nijimura terkejut. Baru kali ini ada yang berani memukulnya setelah sekianama. Chihiro langsung menarik tangan Nijimura ke arah kamar mandi.

"Luka robeknya kecil tapi cukup dalam! Kalau terus di biarkan tanpa di jahit, darah yang keluar cukup banyak. Nanti Nijimura-san bisa anemia!" ucap Chihiro membuka kotak peralatan medis nya.

"Heh~ jadi Chihiro menghawatirkan ku, ahhh sekarang mati pun aku bahagia~" Nijimura menggoda.

"Kalau begitu, Shinenasai!" ucap Chihiro menjahit luka Nijimura dengan keras.

"Oiii, aku ini pasien tolong perlakukan lembut dong!" Nijimura ngambek.

"Lagian bagaimana kau bisa ter-" tiba tiba Chihiro mengingat saat dia melempar lampu tidur kearah Nijimura, beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Ah ini (ada bekas gigitan di bahu) bukan apa apa (mengusap kepala Chihiro), hanya di gigit kucing peliharaan ku yang liar" Nijimura tertawa kecil sedang Chihiro yang selesai menjahit, mulai menampakkan wajah merasa bersalah.

Byurrrrrr!

Tiba tiba Nijimura mengguyur air ke tubuh Chihiro, membuat terkejut.

"Ap!"

"Kau harus mandi bukan, sebelum mencari Tetsuya?" ucap Nijimura lagi lagi membuat Chihiro terkejut.

Byurrrr!

"Kalau begitu, Nijimura-san juga harus mandi juga" Chihiro membalas sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Tanganku sedang terluka jadi, bisa bantu aku~" dengan senyum jahil Nijimura meminta dimandikan.

"Emp"

"Eh?" Nijimura cukup terkejut mendengar Chihiro menurut.

"Apa! Apa aneh kalau aku menurut!" ucap Chihiro kesal namun, di wajahnya tampak blushing.

"Aku senang, arigatou" ucap Nijimura memeluk Chihiro erat dengan sebelah tangan.

"App!"

CUP!

Bibir Nijimura menyentuh indah bibir Chihiro lembut, tentu Chihiro memberontak. Namun tentu Nijimura tidak akan mengalah begitu saja.

"Emphhhh emmmm phhhh!" Pada akhirnya!

"It-aa!" Chihiro menggigit bibir Nijimura, dan Njimurapun menjerit kesakitan sambil tersenyum.

"Rasakan!" Chihiro memalingkan wajah sambil menutupi bibirnya, sedang tubuhnya masih dalam pelukan Nijimura.

"Kucing liar satu ini memang susah di jinak kan, hahaha" ucap Nijimura.

"Nyaaa!" ucap Chihiro galak.

"KA-KAWAIIIII!"Nijimura spontan memeluk semakin erat.

"Ku-kurushi!, Nijimu-ra-san!"

Disaat para kisedai tengah minum di tempat udonyasan~ berkelas.

"Ada apa Kise, tidak biasanya kau mengajak kami semua minum?" ucap Aomine sambil meneguk sake.

"I-itu, sebenarnya-"ucap Kise seperti bingung.

"Ryouta katakan!" Akashi dengan aura mengintimidasi.

"Apa tentang Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara menambahkan, kisepun mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu cepat katakan, nodayo!"

Pippp pipp pipp

Tiba tiba suara smart phone milik Akashi berbunyi pertanda ada yang tengah menghubunginya di saat penting seperti ini.

"Lanjutkan saja" ucap Akashi menyimak kise sambil membuka smart phone nya.

"Sebenarnya aku dapat info ini tadi sore-ssu, kalau Kurokocchi menghilang-ssu, menurut info yang ku dapat, Kurokocchi pun sudah mengirimkan surat pengunduran dirinya ke kampus, bahkan Ogiwara-sanpun tidak tahu dimana Kurokocchi berada-ssu"

"..."Akashi terkejut melihat siapa yang menghubunginya, dan sama terkejutnya dengan kabar yang di sampaikan kise tadi.

"Apa kau sudah mencoba melacaknya?" ucap Aomine.

"Sudah-ssu, namun tidak bisa, kurasa Kurokocchi sengaja mematikan gps smartphone miliknya-ssu"

"Kuro-chin walau begitu, termasuk tipe orang cerdas sih~" Murasakibara sama putus asa nya.

"Oi, Akashi kenapa kau diam saja, mengapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu. Memang siapa yang menghubungi mu nodayo?" ucap Midorima sedikit terganggu dengan Akashi yang tidak ikut berfikir seperti mereka ber empat.

"Furihata Kouki" jawab Akashi singkat, seketika suasana minum mereka menjadi berat.

TBC

* * *

A/n Special thanks buat

EmperorVer, booklovers iis, Tokyo tower fans, Sonia Sakurai.


	9. Chapter 9

SKIP TIME! 6 Tahun berlalu

Pagi hari di suatu tempat, pria berambut merah bergradasi hitam selesai mandi, hendak membangunkan teman kerja yang tinggal selama 6 tahun dengannya.

"Kuroko bangun sudah waktuny-" ucap Kagami berteriak dari arah dapur.

"Aku sudah bangun, Kagami-kun"ucap Kuroko ternyata sudah duduk di meja makan, sambil makan sarapan. Dengan rambut berantakan ciri khas Kuroko, bila bangun tidur.

"Agh!? Kuroko temeee! Gak bisa kalau datang tidak selalu mengejutkan ku!?" ucap Kagami menghela napas kesal.

"Kagami-kun, kita sudah tinggal di wisma ini selama 6 tahun, kenapa kau masih saja tak terbiasa dengan keberadaanku?" ucap Kuroko sedikit tersinggung.

"Agh sudahlah. Sekarang aku harus pergi dulu. Kuroko jangan lupa nanti kita bertemu di pantai. Ada yang ingin aku kenalkan denganmu" ucap Kagami sambil berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Emp, wakatta" ucap Kuroko singkat sambil masih menyantap makanannya.

.

Pukul 9 pagi Kuroko pergi ke pantai seorang diri dengan mobilnya. Begitu sampai ia turun membawa tikar, bento dan menyewa payung untuk tempat ia bersantai tanpa harus ia berenang ke laut. Karena niat sebenarnya Kuroko ke pantai adalah hanya karena teman kerjanya sekaligus sahabatnya ingin ia bertemu dengan seseorang.

"Panas~" ucap Kuroko mulai merebahkan dirinya setelah menggelar tikar dan membuka payung sewaannya, tidak lupa dengan bento buatannya yang sengaja ia siapkan cukup banyak.

.

Ditengah keramaian pantai, tampak tiga anak kembar tengah berlari riang atau tepatnya satu anak paling kecil berlari kencang, sedang keduanya mencoba mengejar dari belakang.

"Seichi jangan berlari seperti itu, nanti terja-" ucap anak di belakang yang bersama Seiji.

Brukkk!

Dan benar saja anak yang berlari paling kencang akhirnya terjatuh, dengan wajah terkena pasir keras.

"Seichi!?" teriak keduanya berlari menghampiri si kecil, dengan wajah keduanya tampak sangat khawatir.

"Kan sudah kubilang jangan berlari, lihat kau terjatuh seperti ini" ucap Seiji sambil membangunkan tubuh Seichi, yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Seiji-nii jangan memarahinya Seperi itu, lihat Seichi jadi menangis kan!" ucap Seiya menunjukan wajah Seichi, yang sudah berlinangan air mata.

"Gomennasai, hiks hiks hiks. Nii-chan gomen- hiks nasai~" ucap Seichi mencoba menghapus air matanya, dengan tangannya yang kotor karena pasir.

"Se-seichi jangan menangis, tolong jangan menangis aku tidak marah, sungguh aku tidak marah~" ucap Seiji membersihkan tubuh sang adik bungsunya.

"Ano~ apa kalian baik baik saja? Mitsugo-kun (kembar tiga)" ucap pria berambut baby blue, yang tak lain adalah Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Oji-chan dare?" ucap Seiji sedikit sinis.

"Apa kalian baik baik saja kulihat tadi ada yang terjatuh?" ucap Kuroko sedikit aneh melihat ke tiga anak kembar itu, seperti mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Se-Seichi baik baik saja" ucap Seichi menutupi luka di lututnya.

"Adik kami sepertinya terluka?" ucap Seiya tampak sangat khawatir pada adiknya itu.

"Kedua orang tua kalian mana?" ucap Kuroko.

"Kami tidak memiliki ayah, kami hanya memiliki Oto-san. Ayah pergi dengan pria lain saat kami kecil" ucap si bungsu hampir merintihkan air mata.

"Se-Seichi jangan menangis" ucap Seiji.

"Lalu dimana Oto-san kalian?" ucap Kuroko lagi, tidak mungkin mereka bertiga perginya tanpa pengawasan bukan?

"Kami ke sini bersama Oji-chan tachi dan Oto-san, tapi kurasa mereka masih jauh di belakang" ucap Seiya.

"Baiklah sebaiknya kita bersihkan luka adik kalian dulu, jangan sampai infeksi. Kebetulan aku bawa handsaplas" Ucap Kuroko sambil menunjuk tempatnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang Seichi lebih penting. Setelah itu mari kita cari Oto-san dan Oji-chan tachi" ucap Seiji.

"Seiji-nii benar" ucap Seiya.

"Gomennasai, nii~ lagi lagi aku merepotkan" ucap si bungsu merasa bersalah.

"Siapa namamu tadi?" ucap Kuroko mengelus kepala si bungsu.

"Aku Seiji, anak pertama. Seiya anak kedua dan ini anak ketiga Seichi" ucap Seiji memperkenalkan diri beserta adik adiknya dengan cepat.

"Kalau begitu Seichi, dengarkan aku baik baik. Tidak peduli betapa besar kesalahan adik, kakak akan selalu menyayangi adiknya" ucap Kuroko mengelus lembut sambil menyeka air mata Seichi.

"Benarkah? Nii-tachi gak marah?" ucap Seichi menatap kedua kakaknya.

"Bodoh, tidak mungkin kami marah sama Seichi" ucap Seiya memeluk adik kecilnya itu.

"Sudah, kalau begitu ayo kita obati dulu luka Seichi" ucap Kuroko menggendong si bungsu tiba tiba.

.  
Tidak memakan waktu lama hanya 5 menit luka di lutut si bungsupun sudah terobati.  
Namun tiba tiba terdengar suara-

Krueekkkkk~

"Eh?" ucap Kuroko orang yang pertama mendengar, suara perut Seichi.

"Seiji-nii, Seiya-nii~ aku lapar" ucap Seichi memandang kedua kakaknya.

"iya ya sudah siang, sudah waktunya makan siang ya. Kalau begitu ayo makan bento yang ku bawa sekalian menunggu Oto-san kalian" ucap Kuroko ramah.

"Hontou Oji-chan?" ucap Seichi sudah terlanjur bahagia.

"Tunggu dulu, Seichi" ucap Seiya.

"Paman, kenapa sangat baik pada kami? Kami tidak kenal paman dan pamanpun tidak kenal kami" ucap Seiji menatap Kuroko curiga kalau Kuroko memiliki niat lain.

"Kan tadi kita sudah berkenalan" ucap Kuroko sedikit tersenyum, melihat tingkah ke tiga anak kecil di depannya.

"Kami memang mengenalkan diri kami, tapi paman belum menyebutkan nama paman pada kami" ucap Seiji menyadarkan Kuroko akan benar bahwa, dia belum mengenalkan diri.

"Ah, kau benar. Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya salam kenal. Kalau begitu ayo kita makan, akupun akan makan juga" ucap Kuroko meyakinkan anak anak di depannya.

"Nii~?" ucap Seiya merasa aneh pada sang kakak pertama.

.  
Setelah itu merekapun makan bersama, Kuroko membuka bekal nya yang harusnya di santap bersama dengan Kagami dan orang yang ingin di kenalkan dengan Kuroko tapi kini sudah lenyam masuk kedalam perut ke tiga anak kembar di depannya.

"Seiya-nii, aku mau minum" ucap seichi meregangkan tangannya hendak mengambil botol minuman berisi olongcha.

Byurrr!

"Seichi?!" ucap Seiya dan Seiji terkejut bahwa Seichi menumpahkan minuman, tepat di atas Smartphone milik Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Eh?!" Seichi yang sama paniknya dengan kedua kakaknya, mulai merasa bersalah, karena dia smartphone milik Kuroko rusak terkena air.

"Ah, tidak apa apa. Smartphone milikku masih bisa di benerin kok jadi jangan menangis ya, ya Seichi" ucap Kuroko.

"Gomennasai oji-chan hiks hiks go-gomennasai~" ucap Seichi menangis cukup keras.

"Gomennasai, Kuroko no oji-chan!" ucap kedua kakaknya setelah melihat sang adik kesayangan begitu merasa bersalah.

"Tidak, sungguh tidak apa apa. Jadi jangan menangis ya~ Seichi?" ucap Kuroko mencoba menenangkan, sambil memeluk Seichi di pelukannya.

"Gomennasai, oji-chan hiks hiks" masih tersedu sedu.

"Kubilang tidak apa apa, jadi jangan menangis lagi. Ini minum dan lanjutkan makanya, Seichi" ucap Kuroko pada akhirnya menghentikan tangis si bungsu.

"Seichi? Seiya? Seiji?" ucap seorang pria dari kejauhan menampakkan rambut Crimson bersama dengan temannya di belakang melangkah di atas pasir, menyita perhatian pengunjung lain.

"Eh?" Kuroko terkejut bukan main saat tahu siapa yang datang.

"Oto-san!?" ucap Ketiganya berlari ke arah pria itu.

"Kuroko! Temeee. Aku meneleponmu dari tadi dan dialihkan!" ucap pria lain yang Kuroko kenal.

"Sumimasen Kagami-kun. Smartphone milikku terkena air dan mati" ucap Kuroko.

"Gomennasai, Oto-san. Tadi Seichi gak sengaja hiks (terisak) menumpahkan air di smartphone Kuroko no oji-chan~" sambil memeluk sang ayah Seichi mengadu.

"Tidak apa apa, lagi pula-" ucap Kuroko.

"Tidak, akan aku ganti" ucap Akashi langsung memandang Kuroko serius.

"Eh?"

"Oi, Kuroko" ucap Kagami akhirnya menghampiri Kuroko.

"Tetsu?" ucap pria berkulit hitam, dengan rambut navy cepak, terkejut melihat Kuroko.

"Eh?" Kuroko baru sadar bahwa yang datang, tidak hanya Akashi dan Kagami di pantai itu. Bahwa seluruh anggota Kisedai ada di sana!

"Kurokocchi/Kuroko/Kuro-chin?" ucap mereka dari kejauhan sambil berlari mencoba meyakinkan diri, bahwa yang di lihatnya itu benar benar Kuroko Tetsuya yang mereka kenal dahulu.

"Minna-san?"

"Oi, Kuroko kau mengenal mereka?" ucap Kagami menyadari, bahwa Kuroko mengenal orang orang yang ingin di kenalkan padanya.

.

Setelah tahu Kuroko mengenal mereka semua, Kagamipun merasa ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan, alasan ia ingin mempertemukan Kuroko dengan Aomine.

Bahwasanya hampir semua anggota Kisedai, sudah menikah kecuali Akashi yang sudah berpisah dan Aomine untuk saat ini.

Kagami berniat memberitahu kalau dia akan pindah dari wisma, dan akan tinggal bersama dengan Aomine. Itu berarti Kuroko akan tinggal sendiri di tempat yang ia habiskan selama 6 tahun bersama Kagami, sudah berlalu. tapi bukan berarti Kagami tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Kuroko, karena Kagami masih kerja di tempat yang sama dengan Kuroko, akan ada saat dimana mereka bertemu, pada waktunya nanti.

.  
Sudah seminggu semenjak Kagami pindah dan tinggal bersama dengan Aomine dan Kuroko yang kini tinggal seorang diri tengah membuat cerita bergambar sebagai sampingan hobinya selain mengoleksi hal hal yang berbau otaku.

Hari sudah menjelang sore tiba tiba di tengah suasana yang sepi, telepon rumah yang terletak di kamarnya berbunyi. Karena smartphone Kuroko masih di service jadi sarana komunikasi satu satunya untuk saat ini hanya telepon yang ada di kamarnya.

Pippp pippp pipppp

"Moshi Moshi, ini dengan Kuroko" ucap Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, ini aku" suara bariton yang khas tak pernah Kuroko lupakan se detik pun, selama 6 tahun belakangan ini.

"A-kashi-kun? Bagaimana bisa tahu no ini?" ucap Kuroko

"Tak usah memikirkan hal sepele, yang penting sekarang aku butuh bantuan mu, Tetsuya" ucap Akashi bersungguh sungguh.

Seorang Akashi meminta bantuan dari Kuroko yang di temuianya beberapa waktu lalu setelah 6 tahun tak bertemu. Pertolongan apakah yang di butuhkan seorang Akashi?

"Ba-bantuan apa yang Akashi-kun butuhkan?" ucap Kuroko.

"Aku minta bisakah kau ke mansionku di jalan xxxxxx" ucap Akashi tiba tiba.

"Eh? Kenapa aku harus ke mansion Akashi-kun" ucap Kuroko.

"Itu karena aku ingin kau menjaga Seiji, Seiya dan Seichi untukku, sampai aku pulang. Tiba tiba aku ada rapat di New York, dan pelayanku yang biasa menjaga mereka bsru akan datang lusa tidak ada yang bisa menjaga mereka. Para kisedai tidak ada yang bisa membantu" penjelasan Akashi, berbohong sebenarnya ia belum menghubungi kisedai.

"Baiklah baiklah, sudah cukup penjelasannya, Akashi-kun. Yang penting aku harus menjaga mereka sampai Akashi-kun pulang, bukan?" ucap Kuroko menarik kesimpulan.

"Hmp, kurang lebih seperti itu"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku mengerti. Aku akan menjaga mereka sampai Akashi-kun pulang"

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Tetsuya" begitu lembut suara Akashi mengucapkan nya membuat Kuroko terpaku pada telepon yang tanpa sadar sudah di putus sepihak.

Pippppp pipppp pippp .

Setelah itu Kuroko pergi ke kediaman Akashi seperti yang di minta, menggunakan mobil miliknya Kuroko sampai dengan selamat di sambut oleh beberapa pelayan yang bertugas menjaga rumah.

"Kuroko Tetsuya sama?" ucap kepala pelayan yang menunggu di depan pintu menyambut tanpa ada senyum menghias wajah, pria tua itu.

"Iya, saya Kuroko Tetsuya. Akashi-kun bilang, kalau aku akan menjaga anak anak" ucap Kuroko sopan.

"Ya, Seijuuro -sama sudah mengatakannya pada saya. Silahkan masuk" ucap kepala pelayan menunjukan jalan.

.  
"Are, oji-chan?" ucap Seiji berada di meja makan bersama dengan Seiya dan Seichi.

"Kuroko no oji-chan~" ucap Seichi langsung turun dari kursi langsung memeluk kaki Kuroko, sungguh membuat kedua kakaknya terkejut.

"Seichi, ada apa?" ucap Kuroko berjongkok.

"Seichi?" ucap Seiji dan Seiya bersamaan.

"Seichi, gak mau makan itu. Kare itu terlalu pedas~ hiks hiks" ucap Seichi mulai merengek.

"Benarkah itu? Seiji, Seiya?" Kuroko menatap keduanya serius sambil megendong Seichi.

"Bagi kami ini tidak pedas" ucap Seiya sopan.

"Hmp, Seichi suka telur rebus?" ucap Kuroko.

"Emp, suki~" ucap Seichi memeluk leher Kuroko.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membuatkan kare itu menjadi tidak pedas dan menambahkan telur agar Seichi, Seiya dan Seiji mau memakannya bersama" ucap Kuroko masih menggendong Seichi.

"Arigatou oji-chan" ucap ketiganya.

"Tapi setelah makan, tidur. Lihat sebentar lagi mata hari akan terbenam" ucap Kuroko

"Emp" ucap seichi.

"Dan kenapa Seichi masih memasang wajah sedih seperti itu?" ucap Kuroko terganggu.

"Besok, seichi, dan nii-chan tachi ulang tahun" ucap Seichi semakin sedih.

"Benarkah, lalu apa yang di khawatirkan Seichi?"

"Oto-san sibuk, selalu di hari ulangtahukn kami oto-san pasti gak pulang" ucap Seichi hampir menangis kembali.

"Hmp~ kalau gitu, gimana kalau gantinya, oji-chan yang akan hadir di ulang tahun Seichi Seiji dan Seiya. Oji-chan akan membuatkan kue ulang tahun ternenak untuk kalian"

"Hontou?" ucap Seichi tersenyum lebar.

"Hontou"

.  
.

Setelah makan anak anak mandi dan tidur. Sampai pada pukul 4 pagi, terdengar suara mesin mobil pertanda si tuan rumah sudah pulang. Kuroko sudah bilang ke kepala pelayan bahwa dia yang akan membuka kan pintu begitu Akashi pulang.

"Okaeri, Akashi-kun" ucap Kuroko sambil membuka pintu mansion.

"Tadaima, Tetsuya" ucap Akashi masih dengan baju stelan jas lengkap, namun wajah yang tersirat lelah sangat tampak.

"Ada apa, jika kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu maka katakanlah?" ucap Akashi sambil berjalan, ke ruang tengah di ikuti oleh Kuroko dari belakang.

"Akashi-kun, aku tahu aku bukan dalam posisi pantas untuk mengatakan ini"

"Tidakkah Akashi-kun pulang terlalu larut. Aku yakin anak anak masih membutuhkan sosok Akashi-kun di sisi mereka-"

"TETSUYA!" Akashi tentu tahu maksud Kuroko baik, namun ia sudah lelah dengan urusan kantor, dan sekarang ia masih harus berdebat dengan Kuroko.

.  
.

Di tempat lain...  
"Seiji-nii, Seiya-nii. Oto-san sudah pulang" ucap Seichi terbangun mendengar suara mobil milik Akashi.

"Ayo Seiji-nii, Seiya nii~" ucap Seichi sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Akashi.

.  
Sedang di ruang tengah masih dengan Kuroko yang terkejut setelah di bentak Akashi.

"No more waisting time thinking about wasted time" ucap Akashi sambil menghela napas kesal.

"Waktu yang terbuang?! Akashi-kun menghabis kan waktu bersama anak anak itu tidakkah berharga?" ucap Kuroko semakin membuat Akashi kesal.

"Sama seperti waktu yang kau jalani bahkan tanpa keberadaanku?" ucap Akashi sinis.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Akashi-kun!" ucap Kuroko.

"Aku tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan! Kau menghabiskan waktu selama 6 tahun bahkan tanpa keberadaanku dan kau masih baik baik saja, bukan?"

"Setiap tahun, setiap bulan, setiap hari dan setiap detik, tak pernah bisa aku bernapas dengan tanpa merasakan kesedihan dan penyesalan. The most painful memory I have is of when I walked away and you let me leave" ucap Kuroko cukup membuat Akashi terkejut bukan main.

"Kau pergi dengan kehendakmu sendiri, bukan karena aku yang meminta" ucap Akashi, yang sadar betul bahwa yang ia katakan sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"Aku tahu itu, karenanya. I'm just learning how to live without you and move on without you there by my side. They say you have to go on and forget the past, but for me it's not like that cause every time i try to forget the memory hunts me again" ucap Kuroko lagi.

"Hahaha (tertawa sinis) kau berkata seolah kau menyukaiku, Tetsuya!" ucap Akashi meremehkan.

"Dulu aku memang menyukai Akashi-kun" ucap Kuroko seperti hal sepele.

'Dulu?' Akashi sudah mulai naik darah.

"If someone really loves you, they wouldn't slip away no matter how big the situation is!" bentak Akashi-kun

"I'll hide my broken heart beneath a laughing face and though you'll think I never cared, no one can take your place" ucap Kuroko jujur sejujur jujurnya.

"A-apa?!" Akashi cukup terkejut.

"Karena itu, ini ucapan dari orang yang pernah menyukai Akashi-kun. I tried to forget you, but the harder I tried, the more I thought about you, tolong jaga mereka-" ucap Kuroko.

"TETSUYA! ORANG YANG BAHKAN SEORANG HIKIKOMORI OTAKU! BAGAIMANA BISA MENGERTI PERASAAN ORANGTUA!" Bentak Akashi, Kuroko cukup terkejut dengan yang di katakan Akashi.

"Egh!( Kuroko menahan napasnya) kalau begitu sudahlah, sekarang yang penting adalah Akashi-kun sudah pulang dan sudah waktunya aku pulang" ucap Kuroko tanpa berpamitan, ia pergi ke luar pintu.

"Oto-san, jangan marahin oji-chan~ hiks" Seichi yang lihat pertengkaran, langsung menangis namun sayang Kuroko yang sudah di dalam mobil, tidak dapat mendengar tangisan si bungsu.

"Seichi apa kau terbangun? Cepat kembali kekamar. Seiji, Seiya bawa kembali adik kalian dan tidurlah kembali!" ucap Akashi merasa emosinya sedang tinggi dan ia tak mau ke tiga anaknya terkena imbasnya.

"Oji-chan~ hiks hiks, Kuroko no oji-chan~" ucap Seichi mencoba mengejar mobil yang sudah tak napak lagi.

"O-oto-san, Seichi sudah pergi keluar" ucap Seiya sedikit takut akan kena imbas emosi Akashi.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu cepat kejar!"

"Seiya, ayo!" ucap Seiji langsung mengambil jaket untuk keduanya.

"Oji-chan jangan pergi ~ hiks hiks" ucap Seichi yang sudah turun ke jalan menyusuri gang gang dengan kaki tanpa alas dan baju piama yang tipis.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/n gomen ya baru bisa up, klo banyak typo juga maaf ya Minna. Dari pada kelamaan ╥﹏╥**


	10. Chapter 10

Akashi yang coba mencari bersama ke dua anaknya di pagi buta, si bungsu yang menghilang entah kemana.

Namun ini sudah 15 menit berlalu setelah menghilang, Akashipun semakin panik. Ia langsung meminta bantuan dari para Kisedai.

.  
Sedang di tempat lain, hari sudah menunjukan pukul 5:30 pagi dan matahari sebentar lagi akan terbit, kaki mungil itu sudah mulai lelah berjalan, dengan air mata yang mulai mengering.

"Oji-chan~ hikss doko?" ucap Seichi berjalan perlahan di gang, yang entah dimana dia berada sekarang.

"Ku-roko no oji-chan~?" ucap Seichi, yang kakinya sudah membeku begitupun tubuhnya, napasnya pun mulai terasa panas.

"Seichicchi!?" ucap pria dengan suara nyaring, wajah tampan dengan rambut blonde tentu mudah untuk di kenali. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si super model sekaligus pilot, Kise Ryouta.

"Ryouta no oji-chan?" ucap Seichi pelan karena tak memiliki tenaga lagi, Kise langsung membuka jaket miliknya. Berlari mendekati Seichi dan melingkarkan jaket di tubuh Akashi kecil itu.

"Oji-chan kok bisa- ukh (terbatuk) ada di sini?" ucap Seichi, dengan mata sembab terbatuk.

"Seichicchi, oto-san Seichicchi sangat khawatir-ssu. Seichicchi pergi kemana, lihat tubuhnya jadi sedingin ini" ucap Kise akhirnya bisa bernapas lega, sambil menggendong Seichi ia mengambil Smartphone miliknya, dan mulai menghubungi yang lain, kalausanya Seichi sudah ketemu, dan mereka bedua akan kembali ke mansion Akashi.

.

Begitu sampai di Mansion, mereka berdua sudah di sambut dengan Akashi Seijuuro dengan death glarenya.

"O-to-san hiks, Seichi tidak bertemu Kuroko no oji-chan" ucap Seichi, dengan isak tangis yang tersisa.

"Sei-" belum selesai Akashi yang hendak membentak si bungsu, kedua kakinya di tahan oleh Seiya dan Seiji agar tidak memarahi adik bungsu kesayangannya.

"Akashicchi tolong, jangan memarahi Seichi dulu. Sepertinya dia demam, tubuhnya sedingin es ssu" ucap Kise memberikan Seichi, dari pelukannya ke pelukan Akashi Seijuuro.

"Shintaro!" ucap Akashi, meminta sang sahabat segera memeriksa anak termudanya itu.

"Sebaiknya bawa ke ruangan yang lebih hangat dulu sambil aku periksa nodayo, Seiji dan Seiya juga akan ku periksa nodayo" ucap Midorima, sama khawatirnya.

"Kau benar" ucap Akashi membawa Seichi yang sudah mulai tak sadarkan diri, beserta ke dua anaknya menuju ruangan tidur mereka.

"Aku akan memasak buat kalian nee~" ucap Murasakibara berjalan ke dapur.

"Ah~ tolong, Atsushi" ucap Akashi, rasa marahnya yang kini berubah menjadi rasa khawatir.

"Serahkan padaku, Aka-chin~" ucap Murasakibara setelah itu beranjak ke dapur.

"Oto-san, Kuroko no oji-chan doko?" ucap si bungsu, yang mulai terbangun.

"Seichi~"ucap Seiji dan Seiya, takut sang Oto-san kembali marah.

"Setelah Seichi di periksa Shintaro, ayo kita ke rumah Tetsuya" ucap Akashi, sambil menghela napas.

"Akashi! Seichi masih panas dan itu-" ucap Midorima jelas melarang.

"Aku tahu aku tahu, tapi aku tetap akan membawa mereka ketemu Tetsuya" ucap Akashi sambil mengelus kepala, ketiga anak kesayangannya itu.

"Oto-san, Seichi ingin bertemu Kuroko no oji chan, bukan Tetsuya~" ucap Seichi polos.

"Hahahaha" ucap Akashi, tertawa.

"Seichi, nama Kuroko itu Kuroko Tetsuya, jadi Tetsuya dan Kuroko itu orang yang sama" ucap Aomine menjelaskan.

"Eh? Ka-kalau begitu, Seichi mau ke rumah Tetsuya no oji chan" ucap Seichi memeluk Akashi, karena malu.

"Emp, setelah di periksa oleh Shintaro, dan makan bubur buatan Atsushi, ayo kita ke rumah Tetsuya."

"Ehhhh, aku juga ikut main-ssu~" ucap Kise mulai merengek.

"Bukannya kau ada jadwal penerbangan, kau kan pilot bodoh. Kalau bukan kau yang menerbangkannya siapa lagi! Aho" ucap Aomine, memukul kepala kise.

"Aominecchi hidoi-ssu!"

.

Setelah, itu Akashi dan ketiga anaknya pergi ke wisma tempat Kuroko tinggal, pagi menunjukan pukul 7 namun jalan raya masih sunyi sepi.

Mobil mewah merah Akashi, membelah dinginnya suhu pada pagi itu, tanpa menunggu waktu lama Akashi akhirnya, sampai di wisma tempat Kuroko tinggal selama 6 tahun belakangan ini.

Tok tok tok

"Kuroko no oji-chan~?" suara khas anak kecil lembut, memanggil nama si pemilik rambut baby blue.

Pintu di buka perlahan, menampakkan pria berambut baby blue, dengan mata Aquamarine nya.

"Seichi?" ucap Kuroko terkejut ternyata bukan hanya seichi saja, namun ada Seiya dan Seiji serta Akashi Seijuuro, yang menggunakan baju tebal.

"Tetsuya, tolong biarkan kami masuk. Seichi sedikit demam-?" belum selesai Akashi berucap ia sudah teralihkan, dengan jari Kuroko yang sudah setengah terbalut perban, yang penuh darah.

"Oji-chan terluka?" ucap Seiji kecil.

"Akhh ini tadi saat mau membuka kaleng sedikit teriiris" namun tampak sedikit dalam, dari goresan pada umumnya.

"Ukh!" tiba tiba suara serak Seichi, menyita perhatian Kuroko.

"Seichi, kenapa suaranya? Radang?" ucap Kuroko berjongkok, di depan ke tiga anak kembar itu.

"Ya, mereka sudah tak sabar bertemu denganmu, padahal harusnya mereka istirahat" Akashi menatap dalam diam.

"Kalau begitu, Seichi tidurlah di kamarku dulu. Seiji dan Seiya bisa temani Seichi" ucap Kuroko. Lalu ketiga anak nya menatap Akashi, seolah minta persetujuan.

"Ya, kebetulan aku juga ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Tetsuya" Ucap Akashi menatap serius Kuroko, dan itu cukup membuat keadaan menjadi sangat canggung.

Setelah mengantar ke tiga anak kembar ke kamar, Kuroko segera kembali dengan suara canggung yang masih tergambar jelas. Apa lagi tadi mereka baru saja bertengkar.

"Kau mau teh? Kopi?" ucap Kuroko berjalan beberapa langkah, dan sampailah ia di dapur mini nya.

"Kemari!" ucap Akashi dengan kasar, menarik tangan Kuroko yang terluka.

"!?" Kuroko sudah cukup terkejut karena beberapa waktu lalu di bentak, oleh Akashi kini tak selembut dahulu.

Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko kasar, sampai di ruang tengah yang sudah tersedia kotak P3K.

"Eh?" Akashi membalut luka di tangan Kuroko, dengan lembut cukup membuat Kuroko terkejut.

"Kau tahu, ada yang ingin ku ceritakan. Bolehkah aku menceritakannya?" ucap Akashi tanpa menatap wajah Kuroko, Akashi hanya terus membalut tangan Kuroko dengan lembut.

"Emph" Kuroko hanya mengangguk mantap.

"6 tahun lalu setelah kau menghilang, ada yang menghubungiku. Furihata Kouki, mantan pacarku yang sudah tak ku temui 2 tahun lamanya."

'Furihata Kouki? Kalau aku gak pergi, apa Akashi-kun tidak akan kasar seperti ini padaku?' ucap Kuroko dalam hati, sambil menyimak cerita Akashi.

"Tetsuya apa kau mendengarkan ku!?" ucap Akashi kesal, sambil mengikat perban kuat.

"Ita! Aku dengar Akashi-kun"

"Setelah itu aku bertemu dengannya dalam makan malam, namun setelah itu. Besok nya aku mendengar kalau kau menghilang, tanpa kabar entah keamana. Mungkin, memang salahku juga tidak segera mencarimu. Kau pergi dengan keinginanmu, dan bukan kah itu berarti kau sedang ingin sendirian, jadi aku tak mencarimu.

Setelah itu akupun lebih sering makan malam dengan Kouki, sampai aku tahu alasan ia menghubungi ku lagi adalah karena, dia sudah melahirkan 3 bayi kembar dari hasil hubungan kami 2 tahun lalu dan bayi itu-" ucap Akashi semakin serius.

"Seichi, Seiya dan Seiji" ucap Kuroko, cukup terkejut.

"Y-ya, setelah itu aku menikahinya, namun kami tak pernah bisa kembali seperti dulu, semakin aku melihat dia yang tertekan, entah apa sebabnya akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk berpisah, setelah 4 tahun masa pernikahan kami, namun tak seharipun. Aku melupakan mu, Tetsuya" ucap Akashi bernada sedikit lembut di ujung kalimatnya, membuat Kuroko terkejut bukan main. Kurokopun menepis tangan Akashi, menyentuh tangannya yang terluka.

"Jangan bercanda!" Suara dengan suara Kuroko, yang bergetar.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi cukup terkejut.

"Yang ku butuhkan bukan cinta karena kasihan, Akashi-kun! Tolong jangan membuatku berharap! Kalau kau tak punya niat untuk membalas perasaanku, Akashi-kun! The most painful memory I have is of when I walked away and you let me leave" Kuroko langsung berdiri dari tempatnya, dengan suara tinggi.

"Aku tidak memintamu, untuk pergi!" suara bariton Akashi, cukup membuat Kuroko terkejut.

"What do you do when Something that was your Everything becomes a Nothing?" ucap Kuroko lemas, dengan wajah sendu seakan air mata akan turun dari pelupuk Aquamarine indahnya itu. Sedang Akashi justru sebaliknya.

"Tetsuya!" ucap Akashi menarik tangan Akashi ke arahnya. Membuat tubuh kecil itu terbanting kasar pada tubuh Akashi.

"A-Akashi-kun lepas!?" ucap Kuroko panik.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga?! Apa aku harus gila dulu baru kau percaya padaku, kalau aku ingin kau tetap di sisiku!?" ucap Akashi semakin kesal karena Kuroko tak juga bisa melihat isi hatinya.

"Akashi-kun tidak menyukaiku! Akashi-kun ada Furihata-kun!" ucap Kuroko juga tak percaya, dengan apa yang di ucapkan.

"Kouki sudah memiliki kekasih, dan itu bukan aku!" ucap Akashi, cukup membuat Kuroko sedikit lebih tenang.

"... " Kuroko terdiam seketika.

"Tetsuya~" ucap Akashi kini dengan suara sedikit melembut.

"..." namun Kuroko masih terdiam.

"Karena itu jadilah milikku, mphh" ucap Akashi mencium Kuroko tiba tiba.

"Emphhh hmppppp ahhhhmpp" ciuman kasar yang perlahan melembut telah meluluhkan hati pria berambut aquamarine itu.

"Huft (Akashi melepaskan ciumannya, setelah-) ada apa Seichi, Seiya, Seiji?" ucap Akashi tersenyum lembut, sangat berbeda dengan saat ia datang tadi.

"Egh!" Kuroko tersedak, sangking terkejutnya.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/n Gomennasai (_ _)  
**


End file.
